<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm in love with a Criminal by Ishiiwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808985">I'm in love with a Criminal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishiiwrites/pseuds/Ishiiwrites'>Ishiiwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Implied ryuann, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Self-Indulgent, implied KanNao, implied YUTABA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishiiwrites/pseuds/Ishiiwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Goro Akechi, the world-renowned Detective Prince back in high school, had now grown into a handsome and talented young man known by many. What he assumed was going to be another normal day in the office was turned on its head as he was presented with a new and intriguing case. A case that started as petty theft had now evolved into a problematic and perturbing case of art and jewelry theft which was agitating society as a whole. Goro’s potential was the only one that screamed qualified for the case, but what the police force doesn’t know is that Joker is closer than expected to them. Will Goro be able to catch the criminal or will Joker’s romantic advances best the Detective Prince?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Shirogane Naoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Goro Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm in love with a Criminal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This piece was created for the GoroBigBang 2020 event! With this fic I also present some super awesome artwork done by my wife (@Eveebear_ on Twitter and @evebear02 on Instagram!) that will be linked at the bottom! &lt;3 It was a pleasure getting to do this project with them as well as everyone else in the server!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A bright sliver of sunshine leaked in through the blinds of the second generation Detective Prince’s bedroom, signaling to him that it was near the time that he should be waking up for work. The detective prince kept his eyes closed in an attempt to catch a couple more seconds, or maybe even minutes, of rest.  His hand reached out haphazardly to search for his cellphone. Frantic yet also groggy from the night of sleep, he attempted to locate it before his morning alarm would pierce through the silence of the bedroom. Fingertips searched through the copious folds of satin bedsheets before finally grazing across the cool and sleek metallic surface of his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro’s hand  feebly grasped around the smartphone and brought it up for his  half-lidded eyes to see. His index finger swiped across the screen, navigating the interfacing to his phone quickly in hopes to prematurely silence his boisterous alarm. With his phone now properly silenced, he let out a groan as he laid lifeless once again. Once several minutes passed, his body finally kicked into drive to begin his typical morning routine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slumberous feet dragged through the faux wood-floored apartment taking him to his first stop on his multipart morning routine. With eyes drooped closed, Goro relied solely on his muscle memory instead. His mind attempted to grasp at the final moments of darkness before he'd have to look and tolerate the shitty, unbearable world around him.Goro groaned as he reached up and flicked on the kitchen lights, the fluorescent beams perminating his eyelids with a now unpleasant shade of red under the thin skin.With the Detective finally coming to terms that he couldn’t continue to grasp at the peaceful darkness any longer, he finally opened his eyes. With his hands Goro rubbed at the flakey mucus buildup that occurred over the night around his eyes. “Today’s going to be a long day,” he mumbles to the empty apartment.Nimble fingers reached out and washed his hands clean of his sleep crimes before grasping the filter basket of his old reliable coffee pot. His hands loaded the coffee grounds into the paper filter before running across an all too familiar button on his coffee maker and starting the old yet reliable machine. As the coffee pot began its daily brew, the detective stepped away from the kitchen and headed to the next stop on his typical morning routine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro felt around the darkened walls  before he finally located the lights to his powder room, flicking them on in the process. Heavy feet carried him up to the single ceramic sink, his hands grabbed at the waiting hairband and pulled the shoulder-length hair away from his partially drool covered face. The twenty-four-year-old male began his necessary skincare routine, splashing the lukewarm water onto his face, then followed with a multistep arsenal of skin products. He had to keep up with being youthful and presentable within the public eye. While this particular part of Goro's morning routine was always the longest and most tedious part, it was always the most important if he wanted to keep himself glowing and vibrant to his fans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the tedious routine was finished, his skin was glowing.  Now fully awake and aware of his surroundings, Goro’s eyes glanced at his smartphone to verify that he was on schedule for his morning. He walked back to the simplistic kitchen where he poured himself a cup of freshly brewed coffee and pulled out a bowl of cut fruit that he had prepared the previous evening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his morning meal all made and ready for consumption, Goro took his typical spot at the kitchen table set for one. While nibbling at the bowl of fresh fruit and interjecting small sips at his coffee mug, the detective swiped through the news on his handheld. Whenever he had days off, like this past weekend, he always liked to get caught up on the news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing criminals get their comeuppance, it was a small, yet simple, pleasure of Goro’s. It truly made the detective’s world go round, even if he wasn’t the one who ultimately apprehended them. Nothing compared to the bliss that he received when seeing criminals get apprehended and seeing their world crumble before their very eyes. And all because they tempted the scales of justice and believed that they were above the law.  Unfortunately, even the best and simplest things could get ruined in an instant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A particular headline then caught his eye, one that had been popping up more as of recently, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Phantom Thief, Joker, has struck once again!.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Naturally, Goro's curiosity got the best of him as he clicked on the article to glimpse through the typically exaggerated writing of a minimum wage journalist. Wine-colored eyes grazed over the lackluster and over exaggerated words that a completely oblivious writer reported on. More than likely, the journalist had the most minimal information on the topic and yet they wrote as if they had seen the crime committed right before them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The most important bit of information Goro was able to obtain, despite the subpar writing, was that the criminal had upgraded in their thievery. “He started small, upgraded slowly, and now he's confident enough to escalate to priceless art theft... This is a serious case that we can't be half-assing anymore… He’s attacked for months now and we’ve barely obtained a lead. It feels as though he’s taunting us and seeing just how much he can get away with before he gets caught. Joker really is a pain in the ass,”  Goro mumbled bits of nonsense in regards to the case as a strawberry chunk was pushed through his parted lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiery frustration coursed through Goro’s veins as memories came to mind about the dumbass who was currently leading the case. “Maybe I can ask the director to allow me to take the lead of the task force since I’ve been rather successful with my past cases lately?” He said as he  ran a thumb over his lips while he was in deep thought on the probability that he could snatch the lead position from the current officer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fire blazed deep within the soul of the detective as he realized this was the next step that his career was searching for. Just like the first generation Detective Prince, who hadn’t been taken seriously for several years, due tof the fact that he started young within the force. Older adults were always envious of the newer generation being smarter than them and taking their spotlight, it always shattered their fragile geezer egos. But inevitably, they still had seniority over the younger male.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet this case had Goro’s name all over it. They needed someone with a mind that could think outside of the box;  his specialty. His eyes glimpsed to the top banner of his phone, wanting to confirm the current time. “If I can finish getting ready and skip packing a lunch, I should be able to get to work early enough to speak with the Director privately."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon finalizing the decision within his mind, Goro went through the remaining steps of his morning routine in double time. His execution of the residual steps, while somewhat chaotic and sloppy, were still effective for the limited time that he had now put on his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the time constraint, he found himself staring back at his reflection in his full-body mirror next to the front door. He made sure that he looked presentable as he ran his hands down the length of his torso,  smoothing out the faint wrinkles on his usual white button-down shirt. Then, he tugged at the knee-length pea coat that he preferred as he got older as opposed to his boxy old blazer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With age, Goro had made other small additions to his famous high school ensemble. These days, he opted for a nice slim-fit black pair of slacks that hugged and complimented his somewhat muscular lower legs that formed over several years of cycling throughout Tokyo. Though, his favorite addition was the leather thigh gun holster that he was finally able to don after several years of working with the Police. It allowed quick and efficient movement of his weapon in desperate situations, with the added bonus of being highly adored by his steadily increasing fan club.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made one final adjustment to his aged black and white pinstripe tie before tugging on his sleek oxfords. His eyes glimpsed over his overall appearance one final time before the reflection gave a nod of approval to himself. With his appearance up to par with the expectations that Goro held himself to, he tugged on his leather gloves, grabbed his briefcase, snatched the apartment keys that dangled on their key hook, and finally made his way out of the quaint apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Commuting to the office was thankfully quick and easy for him, a simple ten-minute walk that allowed him to not worry about driving traffic or the train station. His walking stride was larger than usual today as he hoped to decrease that ten-minute walk into five-minutes maximum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon walking through the minimalistic doors of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, Goro spoke his pleasantries to the front desk worker before slipping into the empty elevator. While riding the elevator Goro stared at the red number display that labeled every floor they passed on their journey upwards. The ride never felt so slow to him before today, but Goro could only assume that it was due to the eagerness and desperation that coursed through his veins as his thoughts raced on and on about the Joker case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A simplistic ding echoed within the empty space and yet it was a heavenly noise to the only person that stood within the confines of the elevator. As the metallic doors opened up, Goro’s stride was elongated once again as he made a straight b-line towards his Director’s office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his body standing in front of the contemporary frosted glass doors in front of him, he reached up and gently knocked on the door.. “Hello?” A voice spoke up from within the confines of the office that was a beautiful symphony of androgynous tones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Director, I was hoping that I could catch you this morning before any of your morning conference calls.” The brunette refrained from pushing the door open without permission, knowing that as soon as he’d see the Director his mind would be distracted in the worst of ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi not only admired Naoto, he held affections for Naoto as well. Deep down, he was aware how distracted and inappropriate his mind could get. But could you blame the detective prince? Naoto was strong, talented, knowledgeable, but most importantly they were mysterious and that type of air really drew Goro in. They were everything that Goro found alluring within a person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good Morning, Akechi. Please come in,” came the kind voice of his superior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro’s leather-clad hand had reached out and pushed the door open wide enough for the current detective prince to slip into the elegant office of his superior. “Good Morning, Director Shirogane.” His eyes looked at the gorgeous individual before him in admiration while his mind blanked as if on cue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect timing as always.  There was something rather urgent I wanted to discuss. However, I suppose there must be some reason why you’ve come early to speak with me. So you can go first, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger detective didn’t reply immediately, his mind stuck on memorizing the view before him. A thin, subtly muscular frame hidden behind androgynous clothing choices really was the embodiment of elegance to the male. The first generation Detective Prince was someone that Goro not only respected but also someone he held a one-sided infatuation for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahem-” The Director cleared their throat, which snapped him back to reality. When aware of his surroundings he engaged his false Detective Prince facade, making sure to be the vibrant and intelligent man that everyone had come to love and trust. “Oh my… if you were going to be on the search for me, then your topic of conversation must be far more important than mine. Please, you go first.…” Goro’s hand gestured for Naoto to have the floor and speak of the urgent manner instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well to start, I’m  aware that you had this past weekend off, and so I’m not too sure if you are aware of the current situation that is before us-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mean to interrupt so soon, but is this about the Joker case by chance?   Because admittedly, that’s what I was coming over here to talk to you about...” The Joker case, it had been something under their jurisdiction for some time now, it had to be what the director was referring to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A calm, collected chuckle escaped from Naoto’s pursed lips, “I’m not surprised one bit that you’ve been on top of the news, Akechi” Naoto stood from their chair and walked towards the younger detective, “I wanted to discuss you taking the lead on the case. We’ve been struggling for some time now and I need you, Detective Prince, to take the reins. Are you up for the challenge?” Steel-blue eyes stared up at the current generation of Detective Prince. “I know your cases lately haven’t been ideal, however you’re the only one I can trust with something like this. A fellow Detective Prince is the only one who can effectively handle a case with such absurdity and remain graceful while doing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t very well embarrass myself in front of the first generation Detective Prince.” He bowed to the older adult, looking directly into their eyes after standing back up. “I will gladly accept the case and make you proud, Naoto.” Akechi’s charm flooded every inch of Naoto’s office, it was intoxicating but also somewhat obnoxious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naoto glimpsed over Akechi, seeing themself within his subordinate , knowing how they had to put on a fake persona to be somewhat of a people pleaser. “I know the position you’re in better than anyone, that’s why I took you under my wing.” Naoto walked across the office space and placed a hand gently upon Akechi’s shoulder.” Make the Detective Prince title shine and figure out this case. I’ll support you full-heartedly and assist you as much as I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the two having come to agreement on the case, they headed towards the Director’s office doorway. “You’re dismissed for now. I already had a feeling you were going to take on the case and so the case file was already placed on your desk.” Naoto’s hand that was once on Goro, gave him a gentle push in the right direction. “You’re due for testimonies at the museum that was hit last night, so don’t spend too much time in the office and get out there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understood Director! Thank you for the opportunity. I won’t let you down.” Goro bowed once moret before quietly walking completely out of the office. What once was a small burning fire that coursed through his veins,  now evolved into a full-blown explosion within his inner workings. He would lead this case. He would capture Joker. Goro actively sought it deep down, that validation of cracking this. It spurred him, motivated him to strive beyond excellence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon leaving his Director’s office he then made a b-line towards his desk, his home away from home when he didn’t have to work in the field.. Upon his desk sat the unreasonably thin file. It was unremarkable, rather lackluster for that matter, its meager contacts containing only the most minimal amount of information that they had about the criminal and the crimes he committed thus far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Located on the plain colored case file there was a vibrant colored sticky note that labeled the front of the manila folder, scribbled with the elegant writing of his director. On the small paper square had the name and address of the museum from Joker’s last strike. And, upon closer inspection,  advice on where Goro should start his investigation. The note read, </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Museum that was hit is the Museum of Vanity located near Shibuya. The first questioning you should do is an adult male, approximately your age, and goes by the name Yusuke Kitagawa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he finished reading, a chuckle escaped his lips, noting how motherly Naoto could be to him regarding his detective work. Goro said his pleasantries to the few workers that were coming in as he was heading out to the field.  Deciding it would be best to take a taxi to check out the scene of the crime, Goro gets the attention of a passing driver. Taking a taxi, as opposed to walking or trying to jam himself into the busy Tokyo subways, would allow him a moment  to review the files before his visit in relative privacy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> As he enters the taxi, Goro informs the driver they are heading towards the Museum of Vanity before shifting his focus towards the file that had several papers, but not enough to satisfy Goro’s needs. The male used his mouth to bite down on a gloved fingertip, removing the black leather from around his hands to allow ample mobility through the loose-leaf papers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the taxi bobbed and weaved through the Tokyo traffic, Goro looked at reports of each burglary that Joker had executed. The first couple of reports started with minuscule items like stationery, the next round of burglaries upgraded to more obscure items like cat-centric objects, it progressed to larger objects like gym equipment and electronics, and now escalated to priceless artwork and jewelry. When the cops were first introduced to each of the robberies they never assumed there would be an eventual connection between them. But with every break in, the scenery looked the same. There was the most minimal amount of damages possible, no hints of DNA nor fingerprints, and finally a handwritten letter signed from Joker.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>None of this makes sense... there’s not a cohesive pattern with these robberies or the items that they are choosing to steal. All I can gather is that they potentially have a cat or care for one, they’re interested in physical fitness, potentially that they’re a student or have a pen pal…</span>
  </em>
  <span> The detective thinks to himself, frustration bubbling within while a hand came to caress his chin as he continues his train of thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s the possibility that some of these were copycat robberies, but</span>
  </em>
  <span>… His fingertips flipped to the photographic evidence of each crime scene, which was always a handwritten card that thanked the business for their goods and that he would take care of the items. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If it was a copycat then they replicated the crime scene perfectly, so a co-conspirator is more likely.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro would have to stockpile all these possibilities within the dark depths of his mind. His wine-colored eyes noticing how they were entering the museum district and thus nearing the scene of the crime that Goro would be investigating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve arrived at the Museum of Vanity, sir.” The taxi driver promptly spoke, probably wanting Goro to exit as quickly as possible so that he could head to his next customer of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The detective quickly gathered the papers, shoving them back within the manilla encasing and tugging his black glove back over his naked hand, “thank you for the ride.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the taxi had driven off, Goro turned towards the establishment. Currently, the museum was closed as the authorities  assessed the damage from Joker’s crime. He flashed the officers regulating the taped off area, his detective badge  allowing Goro to bypass the guarded lines and assess the break-in that awaited him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon entrance into the establishment, he spotted the officers that would be working alongside him in the case "Good morning, it seems we will be working on the Joker case together," he introduces himself as the head investigator for their team before exchanging pleasantries with his fellow officers. "Now, let's give it our all. And, if you find anything of interest, please don't hesitate to pull my attention from whatever I may be doing." With that out of the way, he switches his attention from people pleasing towards the case at hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A whole different side to Goro came out when it came to working on the field. There was a motivation and drive coursing through his veins, wanting to solve the case as quickly and efficiently as possible, partially for popularity and validation.  Butm another for the overwhelming sense of justice that coursed through his veins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dry-wine eyes glimpsed around at the damages, making notes of scuffs and crack patterned before his attention shifted from the crime scene to the one that was impacted by the incident. His eyes focused on a blue-haired male that stood off to the side, remembering the name from the sticky note Naoto had left. The man, tucked off to the side, watched the police attempt to gather information on his loss. Yusuke Kitagawa, also known as an up and coming young adult artist whose paintings had been the talk of the town. A small distance was effortlessly closed by the detective as he cleared his throat to pull the beautiful man’s attention over his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yusuke Kitagawa, I presume?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, hello. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A pleasure to meet you as well. I am Goro Akechi and I will be leading the Joker case. I assure you that my goal is to find the person who’s stolen your work and ultimately get it back into your hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in your debt.” The artist expressed with sincerity within his eyes, hoping that the near and dear paintings would be found and returned with no harm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now in order to find the criminal, I’m just going to be asking you a couple of questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask away.” The artist was as compliant as ever, knowing that if he was going to be difficult, it would only prolong the capture of the thief. Goro whipped out his pocket-sized recorder and pressed the button to light the red light and record their conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where were you last night before the burglary?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had left here not long after my exhibit had finished for the night, I was having an art exhibit with a large crowd of influential buyers and critics until late. But once the exhibit was closed I assisted some with clean up as well as saying goodbyes to familiar faces."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And would you be able to provide us with a copy of guests who were invited versus what guests showed up to the event?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi let out a quiet chuckle, gesturing with his hands that Yusukecould continue with his recalling of events while Goro listened intently to each and every word that came out of Yusuke's mouth. "After making sure guests had filed out of the museum, I met up with my plus one for the night and we left to go and catch up at a nearby bar before I had headed home for the night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By the time you were heading home, your artwork was projected to have already been stolen. Yet you weren’t made aware?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusuke sighed, his irritation evident. Perhaps he may have hit a sensitive nerve with his unintentional question. "I was not aware until this morning.  The gallery owner, Mister Ichiryusai Madarame, wanted to supposedly do damage control with the authorities before I was informed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see. Well, I apologize for the lack of communication."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No need to apologize, it's not your fault detective."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The detective noted within his pocket-sized notebook that they would need to get a statement from Madarame as some point.. "We're almost done here Mr. Kitagawa, just a couple more questions for you. After you left the gallery for the night, who was the person you had left with and what bar did you end up going to?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The artist raised a brow, "What are you insinuating detective? That I would conjure up some plan and assist someone in stealing my artwork?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro's eye twitched. Deep down, no matter how pleasant a possible suspect could be, they'd find something to find offense to. It was downright irritating and ultimately a waste of damn time, but Goro continued his pleasant facade. "Oh no Mr. Kitagawa, I'm simply asking to figure out what next steps I need to take in order to validate your alibi. I’m simply following protocol and nothing more."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What seemed like an irritated sigh left the artists' lips, which only made Goro's eye twitch more in frustration. " “I left with my plus one, Ann Takamaki, and we went to Crossroads after the exhibition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The one within Shinjuku?" The detective couldn't help but question, knowing that the artist was in an openly public relationship with a woman named Futaba Sakura. If he was within the red-light district with another woman, that only made this case even filthier than what was originally expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes sir." Was all that Goro received in return, realizing that Yusuke was nearing his wit’s end with questioning.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Go ahead and silence yourself... anything you're hiding will eventually be found out, you sneaky fox.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Both men stood their ground, knowing that tension had unintentionally formed between them. “Well thank you for your time. We’ll be in touch, Mr. Kitagawa.” The detective pushed out a gloved hand to shake purely for the formalities and to hopefully quench some of the tension that has formed. “My second in command will  be gathering  a couple additional forms of contact information as well as obtaining a copy of those invite and attendee lists.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro had excused himself, allowing his partner to deal with the stubborn and somewhat prickling male. Meanwhile, he still has other business to attend to. His feet carried him back over to the broken glass that had once held priceless jewels. He requested photos of the damages, asked someone to brush along the case for any partial fingerprints. It was unlikely that there were any since Joker never left prints behind, but nevertheless, it was better to check. Lastly, he was stopped by one of his men, explaining that they had found what appeared to be red leather. Goro tells them to have it sent to forensics for further examination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Goro felt like he had fleshed out his examination to the highest degree, he excused himself from the scene, there were still other suspects in need of questioning. Typically, there were a bunch of hoops that he had to go through to find and question suspects. However, Goro had a bit of an upper hand in this time. He pulled out his cellphone and scrolled through the several contacts that he had collected through the years of modeling and television appearances until the name he was searching for had finally popped up. With a simple tap of his finger, he pressed the dial button and brought the device up to his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wait was short-lived as an energetic female picked up on the other line, “Goro!? Oh my gosh, it's been forever! What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro chuckled faintly into the receiver, noticing how Takamaki hadn’t changed one bit over the years. “It has been some time, hasn’t it?. I was wondering if you were free to meet at our usual cafe.  There are some thingsI need to discuss with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?! Oh yeah, I’m free! If anything, I have some super special news I was wanting to tell you! It’ll make it twenty times better to tell you in person!” The beginning of her compliance sounded as though Takamaki was confused, which led Goro to assume that she wasn’t informed of the current situation at hand. “ My photoshoot is over at two, does that work?””</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds phenomenal Takamaki, I look forward to our meeting.” Goro could hear a giggle from the other end before the phone line had gone dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With plans made for his next step in the investigation, he pulled back his coat sleeve to reveal a hidden watch. “Well, it seems as though I’ll have some free time until then, I suppose I could stop for a light lunch since I was unable to pack anything this morning.” The detective mumbled to himself before walking towards the train station and effortlessly hopping onto the train headed towards Yongen-Jaya, knowing just where he’d like to visit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The train ride was mind-numbing and mundane, which was a nice difference compared to this morning which had been filled with stress mixed with hints of determination.  Nothing at this current point was connecting and Goro just needed the lunch break as well as a walk with some fresh air to clear his senses before he’d hop back into his detective work full force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before the train announced the upcoming station. From the speaker came the sound of the femmine yet monotone voice which echoed above the detective’s head. He’d reached his stop. Goro gathered his belongings and made his way to the nearest exit. He walked with purpose through the thin back alleyways of Yongen-Jaya, knowing the twists and turns all too well from his overabundance of visits over the years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oxford brandished feet stopped in front of their destination, looking up to see the aged wood through the glass door of the establishment. That’s when his wine-colored eyes locked with dark black orbs, hidden behind a pair of blocky, cheap, black frames. A smile couldn’t help but tug at the detective’s lips as his gloved hand tugged at the door handle and allowed himself entrance into the establishment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome in,” the barista behind the counter had called with a coy smile tugging at his lips, seeing his favorite customer right before him. “Isn’t it a little early for you to visit, Detective?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I could leave if you want?” Goro teased Akira in return without realizing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No that’s not what I meant, and you know it,” Akira’s eyes seemed to beg for him to stay, a hand gently gesturing to the usual seat across the counter from Akira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro took the invitation and walked over to his usual spot, placing the briefcase at his feet and delicately taking off his gloves to place off to his side. “It’s a pleasure to see you again… I know it’s been some time since I’ve visited.” The words genuinely slipped out, not knowing what it was about Akira that made Goro act this way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to see you too. But, you’re here early today, I wasn’t quite expecting that. Typically, you’re my last customer of the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came for some of Leblanc’s famous curry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Full of surprises today, I see” it wasn’t like Goro to typically eat the food at Leblanc on his visits unless he was famished, and obviously Akira would poke fun at him for that. The barista got a plate ready before setting it in front of Goro and handing him a wrapped bundle of silverware. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The barista knew him far too well over the several years that they had between one another. What had started as innocent trips to a hole in the wall cafe that Goro had seen on a few blogs, turned to nights full of interesting conversation between a young high school detective and a delinquent living out a one-year probation sentence. After the year was up, Goro was wary that they’d never converse again and yet Akira had opted to stay due to reasons unknown to Goro. Fast forward several years down the road, and the two are where they are now, continuing their hours of mundane conversation and unknowingly flirting with one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, has anything interesting happened to you recently?” Akira questioned, snapping Goro out of memory lane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m doing some fieldwork today. It’s nice to be out of the office and away from my desk, But, frustrating at the same time.” Goro informed the other in between bites of delicious curry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How so?” He leaned forwards on the counter and placed his chin within his hand, looking at Goro with admiration. “Tell me about your case… I could always help you and give you another outlook. It’ll be like back in high school when you were still trying to get a hang of the whole detective prince thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro rolled his eyes before half-heartedly threatening the other with his spoon. “Listen here, we don’t discuss my difficulties when I first started, I’ve grown a lot since then. Besides, you know I wasn’t even supposed to relay details of cases to you… I myself was knowingly breaking the law.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve done it countless times before, what difference does it make if you do it one more time.” Akira’s voice was mischievous as he pushed the buttons of the detective despite the lackluster attempts at threatening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The difference is that this has become a high priority case and it's far different than the minuscule ones I’ve been given before. I’m leading this case and would prefer to do it on my merit.” Akechi’s eyes met Akira’s, showing the genuine feelings Goro had stashed away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand,” Akira reached across the counter and tucked some loose pale-brown hair behind Goro’s ear. “Whatever you decide, I’ll stand by you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro instinctively jumped back from the gentle graze of Akira’s fingers, not knowing why his heart skipped a beat from such a simple and innocent action between them. Akira’s head cocked to the side in confusion, wondering what caused such a reaction, but before Goro could even open his mouth to apologize his watch alarm echoed out into the open air of the coffee shop that was the starting place of their friendship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I must be going…” Akechi frantically mumbled before placing money for the meal within the money tray. He haphazardly snatched his belongings, not even attempting to place the gloves back on his hands, and made a fast attempt of walking out of the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goro, wait-!” Akira’s attempts were frivolous as Goro was already long gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The detective had slipped into a secluded corner of the back alleyways in order to regather himself and attempt to make sense of the unintentional reaction he had back there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is it about Kurusu that causes me to make an absolute dunce of myself?! It’s irritating and pisses me off! </span>
  </em>
  <span>A quiet growl of frustration escaped from clenched teeth, while his mind constantly replayed the series of events over and over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again his watch sounded an alarm, indicating that Goro needed to get onto the next train if he was wanting to make it there on time to meet with Takamaki. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shut it you useless thing!</span>
  </em>
  <span> His hand twitched with impetuous drive, practically wanting to snatch the watch and slam it to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head in frustration to snap him out of the anger that plagued his vision and put his pleasant facade on once again as he rushed towards the train station. The train ride happened in a blur, his mind still involving itself with the one on one moment with Akira, until his feet carried him to the familiar cafe and his eyes met with Ann’s. The exuberant, twin-tailed female frantically waved at the other before gesturing him to come over so that they could grab their table together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I’m so excited to spend time with you! It’s been forever since we’ve gotten to hang out like this!” If Ann could emote as she did during their text messages, she would be surrounded in sparkles and hearts as every individual word left those glossed lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wrapped her arm around the detective and dragged him along into the cafe until she found their usual table tucked away from the other customers. “So before I talk your ear off about what’s been going on with me, what did you need to talk to me about?!” Her head tilted off to the side as if she was a confused little puppy seeing their reflection in a mirror for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes about that…” Goro started calm and collected as he reached in his coat pocket and pulled out his pocket voice recorder. He pressed the usual button to start the recording session. Ann’s face goes from one of excitement to fear in an instant once her eyes land on the device. “Last night, the Museum of Vanity got robbed... Now the damages weren’t as significant as expected but artwork for their exhibition  ended up getting stolen in the process. It was artwork that belongs to a Mr. Yusuke Kitagawa… that name is familiar to you, no?” His eyes analyzed how her bubbly demeanor slowly shifted to apprehensive and guarded with each new sentence of information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A nervous chuckle left her lips before Ann presented Goro a gentle smile in return. Goro assumed that maybe she’s attempting to be calm and collected despite the current situation. . “Yes, I’m familiar with Yusuke. He’s a friend of mine from high school, I used to do some modeling for him…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well upon questioning him and gathering his alibi, I ended up obtaining some interesting information that I needed to confirm with you.” His eyes stared daggers into the female without realizing it. Maybe because deep down he wanted his assumptions of the current predicament to be proven false and felt like he needed to present pressure on her to get to the truth quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then just tell me what he said, and I’ll tell you if he’s telling the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takamaki… you know I can’t do that.” He removed the gloves from his hands once again and grasped the soft, feminine hands of Ann. Goro did treasure her and in some ways, he did kind of see her as a supposed friend. “Please tell me what you did last night starting at roughly nine o’clock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ann sighed. Perhaps deep down she knew how the beginning of this was going to sound incriminating? “I was doing a model job until nine o’clock last night. Afterward, I quickly changed clothes and went to the museum as Yusuke’s plus one. I’m not the one for artsy stuff but some of the people who were invited were pretty loaded and looking for models. So even though I didn’t really wanna go, it was gonna help my modeling career. Lately, I’ve been a little dry with modeling offers! So I kind of piggybacked off Yusuke because he’s super popular right now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shameful pout showed on Takamaki’s face as her dirty laundry had been aired out. “Please continue Takamaki-san.” The detective requested, knowing that he was going to obtain the information he wanted one way or another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet another sigh had escaped her lips as she continued explaining her actions of the previous night. “Once the event ended and I had snagged a couple of business cards I waited outside for Yusuke. Then, I talked to Ryuji on the phone for a little bit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An inquisitive eyebrow raised, Goro not realizing that there was a brief time where the two had been separated and not been within eyeshot of one other. Before Ann was able to question Goro's facial expression, he gestured for her to continue with her relaying of last night's events. “Once he met up with me I said goodbye to Ryuji and Yusuke said he wanted to catch up for a little while at a late-night bar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And where was this bar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crossroads, why..?” It was at that moment that Takamaki had finally connected the dots and realized what Goro was getting at this entire time while questioning her. “Goro Akechi! You can’t seriously be assuming that I was having rendezvous with Yusuke because we were in the red-light district together?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never once said that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your sneaky little face says everything!” The female had tugged away one of her hands to grab and pinch at the cheek of the detective while a glare was prominent in her piercing teal eyes. “You may be the charming detective prince but I know that deep down you’re just a sneaky minx!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse you,” his hand instinctively had reached up to abruptly swat the hand that pinched his cheek away, “I was merely obtaining your alibi and seeing if it matched Kitagawa’s, you’re the one that assumed the direction my detective work was going…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I told you everything. And just for your information, no, I haven’t been doing any shady things with Yusuke! He’s happily dating Futaba and you KNOW I’ve been dating Ryuji since high school!” The light chestnut blond had huffed at Goro, a slight venomous stare present in her eyes. “If ANYTHING... I was happy to do lunch with you because I wanted to tell you that Ryuji proposed to me this morning. That was my special news and now you ruined the whole delivery I had planned!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ann stuck out her nose in snooty fashion as her nimble fingers had gone and rummaged through her purse to pull out the flashy but fitting ring box that Sakamoto must have given her.. Goro turned off the pocket recorder, feeling as though he had gotten enough of her alibi that he felt Kitagawa wasn’t lying but still suspicious. He was still going to have to confirm with the crossroads owner, or employees, of their visit though. However that was for future Goro to worry about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the female had found the ring, she pulled it out and allowed it to glisten and refract the light around them. “It’s very fitting…” Akechi stated, finding the ring to be gaudy and over the top, but for a couple that involved a professional athlete and a professional model it reflected their somewhat obnoxious personalities flawlessly, “congratulations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gee Goro you sound so thrilled for me,” the blonde replied sarcastically. “What’s with you anyway? Aren’t you happy for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am, if that’s something that you dream for yourself. I personally find marriage a waste of time. I have more important things that need my focus than a relationship or anything of that caliber.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon! You act like there's not someone you like! We’re practically in our mid-twenties, there has to be someone that you like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro signed, exhausted, as his lips distracted her with a different conversation topic. He was hoping they could get away from Goro’s complex feelings of admiration and love for Naoto and potentially Akira, knowing that he was a train wreck of an individual. The two finished out a relatively normal cafe snack as friends as they caught up on small and mundane topics.  Overall, Goro found it to be a huge waste of time, but he’d rather stay on Ann’s pleasant side. So for now, he’d play nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time flew by quickly as the sun began to set within the cafe. What once was a blinding white light soon changed to hues of orange and reds as the sun sat on its last bits of the day. “My... has the time flown by,” Goro mumbled while he checked the time on his cellphone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is getting pretty late huh? I should probably head home to Ryuji.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get home safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I won’t be heading home just yet, there’s yet another stop on my list for tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t work too hard! You’ll start getting bags underneath your eyes from never sleeping while you're on these long and tedious cases!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro rolled his red-eyes, finding Takamaki’s claims to be exaggerated and somewhat stupid. “But of course Takamaki-san. I’ll keep that in mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, I won’t, you ignorant woman. I know how to handle myself so mind your business..</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Though Goro was smiling kindly towards her, his intrusive thoughts reflected something else altogether. The two said their goodbyes and parted at the train station. Goro decided to take a short trip over to the red light district before finishing up his first day on the case, which was an area filled with classless scum and boisterous perverts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon arriving, he was immediately greeted with many flamboyant men attempting to proposition him into a wonderful night together. It made his skin crawl and threatened to reveal his true self while genuinely calling them the trash of society. Yet instead, he had to bite down on that sharp tongue of his to the point of bleeding before kindly waving them off. “Oh, I’m simply not into that kind of thing gentlemen, thank you though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the uncomfortable greeting party, Goro made a quick and contactless walk to the Crossroads bar, slipping into the obnoxiously lit establishment and being greeted by a rather interesting bartender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, my name is Goro Akechi, the detective prince.” He flashed his information card to the somewhat questionable female.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can I help you, young man?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m simply here to ask some questions about an ongoing investigation that I’ve been tasked with recently, Miss…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lala Escargot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Escargot.” The detective took a seat at the bar before pulling out his voice recorder and positioning it on the bar between the two. “I’ll be recording the conversation for playback purposes, I hope you don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go right ahead. What do you have to ask me, detective?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a question regarding some potential patrons that came to visit you last night. Usually you have regulars that come to your establishment, but did any new faces happen to come through at all last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna have to do better than that sweetie, I had plenty of new faces turn up last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone seemingly out of place for the red-light district?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A couple. They looked like that came from a wedding or something with how fancy they were dressed. All eyes were on them whenever they walked in, not that I really cared, customers are customers..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roughly what time did they walk in? And do you remember anything about them, possibly what they looked like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They came in around midnight and they stayed till two or three in the morning. I already knew who the girl was, she’s some sort of model or something. I’ve seen her in some ads and magazines throughout the district, I think Takamaki was her name.” Lala shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any memories on the second individual that was with her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A feminine looking male with dramatic mannerisms and blue hair hair who was wearing an ill-fitted suit might I add.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Definitely Kitagawa. “Anything off about them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With the couple, no. But there was something odd about the night,” Lala brought a hand up to their cleft chin in thought. “I typically got a part-time worker who comes in to work on the weekends. I always pay him a little bit extra and he helps with the regulars that get just a little too drunk, but he didn’t come in this weekend despite giving me the okay earlier in the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon remembering the horrid drunks, Lala poured herself a drink, needing some liquid courage to get through the last bit of her memory recollection. “I usually wouldn’t bat an eyelash or find it too much of a pain since his schedule isn’t consistent in the slightest, but the men last night were trash. They kept starting all kinds of fights and expecting a lady like me to get involved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A part-timer that didn’t show up? Typically Goro wouldn’t think anything weird of some bartender who decided to flake out on their part-time work, yet deep down Goro was aware that he’d be asking a question for selfish reasons. “Who’s this part-timer, if I might ask?” Goro knew that back in high school Akira admitted to working within the same bar, he was just hoping that Akira didn’t still work there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akira Kurusu is the kid’s name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit! Of course this troublemaker was still working at this god forsaken bar!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Goro’s internal feral thoughts voiced themselves front and center for the detective to hear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Even with the idiot somehow running a coffee shop, he still manages to work at this trashy bar!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro maintained neutral composure despite a name that had just been casually dropped within the conversation. “I see.” It had to be some small-world coincidence. But at the same time, Akira already had a criminal record at a young age. He’s also admitted to Goro that he’s broken work laws placed for minors, while under probation. If Akira has connections to Yusuke, then Goro would definitely need to investigate further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finished up the interview with Lala not long after having an unexpected information bomb dropped down upon him. Goro’s mind was not very focused anymore on the interview and ultimately wanting to step towards other things to clear his favorite barista’s name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your time Miss Escargot, I must be taking my leave. I’ll be keeping in contact with you in case I have any additional questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once finished with Lala’s interview, Goro had left the disgusting confines of the red-light district, needing to sleep on the large influx of information he had obtained today as well as prepare himself for the influx of information he’d be going through tomorrow. Upon walking into his apartment, Goro’s head collided with the pillow and it was lights out instantaneously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning came almost as quickly as Goro had fallen asleep. Light once again was leaking in through the windows and shining onto Goro’s face. An exasperated sigh was let out before the detective pushed his heavy body up and out of bed. The first step was to change out of the clothes that he had fallen asleep in before starting his usual morning. “I knew I shouldn’t have done so much last night... “ The pale brunette mumbled while rubbing his temples. “Today should be a rather productive day of desk work though. Hopefully, that’ll calm this migraine of mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro was happy to be given the case after Joker had been stealing for so long and yet the frustrations it brought him was a whole different realm. This person was talented and intelligent. They were aware of their full surroundings and knew how to evade being caught or even seen. It truly did make Goro’s job far harder, but that would only make his capture that much more satisfying when it’d inevitably happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got dressed in his typical wear and took his usual walk over to the office with his briefcase containing his case files. After saying his daily pleasantries to his coworkers, then getting his usual morning coffee, Goro took his spot at his desk. He turned on the computer and began unloading all the current information he had within his possession. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gloved fingertips rummaged through the loose-leaf papers, going over the old information once again to see if there was potentially any information that stood out to him. His attention was directed then to the new information that had been obtained from the previous day. The main thing that Goro had been craving to analyze was the list of people who were ultimately invited to the venue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes glimpsed at the list of people who arrived first, some of these guests had arrived at the scene of the crime several hours before the actual crime had taken place. With every name that was shown on the list, Goro had put it up against the police database to see if there were any shady figures mixed among the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple of people here and there managed to pop up, but the crimes didn’t necessarily pique Goro’s interest. Sure, there were a couple of questionable clients that had shown up to Kitagawa’s exhibit, but none of them had charges along the lines of theft, embezzlement, or fraud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next step that Goro knew he needed to take was looking at the invited list. Deep down the detective was still wary of seeing a far too familiar name on the list, worried that his personal feelings might get in the way. Although at the same time, if it meant a frustrating criminal would finally be brought to justice. Goro might just be willing to give up anything and everything for the positive validation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wine-red eyes scanned the document, while his hand grabbed a highlighter from his writing tool cup. He began highlighting the guests that didn’t match up with who showed up to the exhibit. While people who showed up to the event were suspicious, those who didn’t show up, despite the invitation, were right within Goro’s reticle. They were people who ultimately had the date, the time, and the location of the event and were able to plan a break-in around the event.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With every highlighted name, Goro ran them through the database as well, seeing if anything had piqued his interest. Nothing ultimately drew his attention… that was until he finally grazed upon a name he had hoped he wouldn’t see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akira Kurusu.” The detective mumbled to himself as a feeling of dread had overcome him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro set down the objects within his hands before reaching up to massage his temples. “Of course a former juvenile would somehow manage to find a way to get himself tangled up into one of the biggest theft cases during his adulthood. He truly is troublesome.” Hints of venom rolled off of Goro’s tongue while his mind assessed his next steps within the investigation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was expected to be a day of analysis and desk work, turned into yet another day of fieldwork where he’d have to question yet another suspect. One that deep down, he genuinely didn’t want to suspect. His feelings for Akira were complicated. Akira annoyed and pissed him off, yet Akira spent time getting to know Akechi as a person and not as the Detective Prince. The thought of Akira actually being Joker caused worry and stress on his already weak state of mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After confirming a couple of other documents that Goro’s coworkers had left upon his desk, he gathered all the papers and placed them within the manilla folder that had now doubled in size over just one day. He swung by a couple of fellow detectives that were also on the Joker case alongside him and handed each of them files of other questionable guests that could also have been possible suspects towards the crime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you both could see about gathering any information on these respective people I’ve given you, they’ve perked a little interest within my findings and I have a belief that they could’ve had a motive against Kitagawa or more importantly the gallery owner, Madarame. I’ll be looking into a suspect myself, so if you find anything urgent please do not hesitate to contact me by phone. If it’s not extremely vital information then please feel free to leave the documents on my desk within a folder so that I may attend to them at a later time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But of course, Detective Prince!” The two less renowned detectives bowed down respectfully to their superior as he stepped past them and headed to the elevator and eventually out the double glass doors of the police department.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His feet took control and walked the all too familiar path to the train station. At this point, he didn’t have to even think of what twist and turns he needed to take within  Central Station to get to Yongen-Jaya. Goro’s mind and body just knew, which made this trip only that more personal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon arrival, he walked through the narrow walkways towards the usual rundown cafe, seeing all too familiar black hair and black square glasses frames through the glass door. An involuntary hand reached out to grab the doorknob, opening the door as the detective stepped into the establishment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to Leblanc,” dark black orbs looked within Goro’s direction and a smile followed not too far behind. “Now I know something is wrong. You visited me yesterday and now you’re here again today, and all before nightfall? What do I owe for your visit?” The barista was casually towel drying a cup within his hands while playfully questioning the detective who still stood motionlessly at the cafe entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My visit might not be so pleasant this time around,” Goro warned as he tucked some of his shoulder-length hair behind his ear. His feet finally moving him from the entrance to taking his usual seat across from the barista. He could feel Akira’s eyes follow him as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh is it? What seems to be the problem, Goro?” Akira’s usually plain face had been overtaken by an inquisitive look, wondering if the case was still strong on the detective’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve recently obtained some information which has led me here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira’s black eyes only reflected more confusion as Goro had unloaded his briefcase. A voice recorder was placed on the aged wooden bar of the coffee shop. Its red light turned on, an indication their conversation was now being recorded. “Can you please tell me what you were doing two nights ago starting at approximately nine o’clock?” Black gloved fingers intertwined with one another and provided a blockade across the lower half of Goro’s face. The detective was hoping that restricting what the other could see would overall provide a one up in Goro’s favor. He knew how Akira could affect his emotions sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira’s eyes looked over all parts of the predicament placed before him, from the furrowed brow bone to the serious and rather murderous look within Goro’s deep red eyes to finally the stiff and tense position that the detective’s body found comfort within. His hands continued with towel drying the same cup he had been for what seemed like far too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, detective…” Akira’s words were already starting coy and teasing, it pissed Goro off to no end.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Take this serious, you absolute troglodyte, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the detective insulted within his mind, still glaring daggers at the man who seemed like he wasn’t going to take this whole questioning seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re familiar with the closing hours of my fine establishment?” A black brow arched quizzically to the detective while asking him a rhetorical question. “I keep the cafe open late on the weekends for night owls such as yourself. On the weekends, I’ll stay open till eleven o’clock at night. Once any late-night stragglers head out, it takes me approximately thirty minutes to do some last-minute cleaning and preparation for tomorrow morning and then I typically will head upstairs and go to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t ask about your typical night routine Kurusu. I asked specifically about what you had done two nights ago!” Gloved hands separated from one another and slammed down onto the bar, practically pushing Goro  to a standing position while his words were soaked in venom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was about to get to that detective, please don’t rush me.” The barista innocently blinked, knowing damn well what he was doing to the already stressed brunette. His hands placed the towel-dried glass away before gesturing for the fiery detective to return to his seat. Once seated, Akira continued with his alibi.. “Now that I’ve explained my typical weekend… I must say that this weekend was particularly different.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hurry the hell up, Kurusu The more you waste my time, the more incriminating you look, you buffoon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well to start I had more customers than usual, which was quite surprising, to say the least, but that also meant that I wasn’t able to close Leblanc until half-past eleven at night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anyone that can verify that?” Akechi asked in a somewhat accusing tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was about to get to that Detective Akechi, please allow me to continue.” Akira’s lips pulled up into a devious smirk, knowing that he was tugging at the short-tempered males’ strings. “I have a part-timer, his name is Shinya Oda but I had to let him leave right at eleven o’clock since he had early morning classes. And before you ask, Detective, no he’s not a minor.” Akira was radiating cocky energy. He must have known Goro was at the mercy of his mischievous antics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The detective huffed with impatience, while his hand beckoned the barista to continue recalling his previous nights’ escapes, “continue, Kurusu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once cleaning up LeBlanc, I had noticed it was already midnight. I was about to shut off the lights and head upstairs to message my part-time job and inevitably go to bed but then heard a knock at the door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quizzical brow was raised at Akira’s claim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was Futaba. She had come to talk my ear off about some relationship problems and whatnot and stayed for an hour or two before tiring herself out and ultimately leaving to go sleep at Sojiro’s place down the block.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would I be able to get in contact with her to validate your alibi, Kurusu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was as if Futaba had been listening to the conversation the whole time. Because, as soon as Goro had asked about the orange-haired woman, she waltzed her way into the aged coffee shop. “Hey, Akira!” She exclaimed out to the fluffy-haired barista before brown eyes scanned the room and landed on the Detective Prince. “Oh hey, there charismatic Detective! What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyebrow twitched just from the sheer pitch of her annoying voice. “Futaba Sakura, it’s a pleasure to see you again. What wonderful timing you have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba’s head cocked to the side as those brown eyes had shifted back to Akira in an accusing fashion. “Akira! What did you do this time?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely nothing but run the coffee shop.” The barista replied matter-of-factly as his dark eyes moved from Futaba back to Goro.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You little smartass!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Goro exclaimed within the confines of his mind as the two had a silent glare off between one another, absolutely ignoring the third party that occupied space within the coffee shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud, extremely fake throat-clearing noise came from Futaba, perhaps hoping that'd break off the weird sexual tension that Goro and Akira were radiating. “Ahem-! I’m still here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro’s eyes snapped away from the staring contest first to glance back at Sakura. “Miss Sakura, did anything unusual occur two nights ago between yourself and Mister Kurusu here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dumbfounded expression had claimed Futaba’s face before the young woman erupted into a slurry of obnoxious laughter. “You make it sound like I’m having an affair with a guy who is partially like my brother!”  Laughter consumed her frail frame as she fell to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The detective groaned loudly in frustration, feeling like he was getting nowhere with these ACTUAL idiots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A playful smirk left Akira’s thin lips, noticing the detective’s frustration and Futaba’s uncontrollable laughter. “Futaba, answer the detective seriously. Goro’s here on official business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her laughter finally under control, Futaba wiped her eyes clean of the several tears that had pooled within her eyes. “Sojiro told me to go and check on him because he got a message from some old regular asking if something was wrong with Leblanc. It was midnight and LeBlanc’s lights were still shining into his bedroom window or something like that. So, I went ahead and told Sojiro that I would go check on Akira so that the old boss didn’t have to worry so much. When I got here Akira looked like he was about to go to bed, but I decided to bother him since I needed to talk to him about some stuff involving dating and yada yada. I was maybe here for a couple of hours before I got tired and left. Akira offered his bed upstairs but I hate that dusty old attic so I just went back to Sojiro’s place and slept in my old room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro sighed as everything was checking out between the two and what seemed like was his only current lead was practically crumbling within his fingertips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything else you’re needing to ask us, Detective?” Akira asked out of politeness, even though he knew damn well Goro had hit a wall within the case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that will be all for today.” Goro had replied curtly as those gloved hands had gathered his voice recorder and placed it within his trusty briefcase. “If I have any additional questions I’ll get in contact with you two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro made a rapid b-line out of the establishment, aggressively looking down at his shoes in shame while the feeling of failure was evident within his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There has to be something that I’m missing!” Goro grumbled to himself within the unoccupied back alleyways of Yongen-Jaya. “Something so blatantly obvious that I’ve overlooked or looked too deeply into! But what could it possibly be!?” With his vision burning red in absolute anger, the detective kicks a nearby wall in frustration, hoping that the painful action would ground him once again and ultimately allow him to get his shit together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The remainder of the day was a blur to Goro as he somehow had made his way back to the office in one piece, surprisingly, without soiling the pristine reputation that he had built up for himself.  Loose-leaf paper once again covered every single inch of Goro’s office desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked through every single paper again and again, regardless if they were a part of the old teams’ findings or his teams’ research. He tried to find any inconsistencies or holes between stories and information. And yet, overall everything he currently had all locked in within one another. There were no holes between the vast pool of information they had obtained, and ultimately the main suspect that Goro was still stubborn about had an alibi that protected him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro stayed unmoving at his desk as the time of day slipped past him.  Eventually, he was the last person still at their desk working. That’s what he had assumed, until a hand was placed gently on his shoulder and a voice spoke closely into his ear. “Any leads?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That voice… it was the only other person that Goro considered trusting with his immense baggage and felt safe within their presence.  Tired red eyes glanced towards the voice, and he’s greeted by his gorgeous, powerful director. “Director Shirogane…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naoto smiled kindly at the new detective prince that now occupied their former title. “I see you’re taking the case seriously just as I had expected from you. It seems to be giving you some trouble though. I’m not shocked at all though, the case had confused  me as well when I glimpsed over the original file.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their voice did put Goro at ease, making him feel like he was on a different planet whenever they talked to him. “Ah yes… The main suspect I had selected out seemed to have a solid alibi, especially since they had a third party confirm their location on the night of the crime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about the secondary and tertiary suspects?” Naoto’s thin, feminine hands reached out and pushed some papers aside to glimpse at the newly obtained information that even they had not seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also had alibis, though they’re a bit shakier and could potentially have holes. However, from what we’ve managed to gather thus far, their locations have been confirmed for a majority of the night away from the scene of the crime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting…” Naoto hummed to themselves in deep thought. Goro couldn’t help but have his eyes wander from the director’s ambiguous facial structure to their steel-blue eyes. The director truly was a beautiful, intelligent, and powerful person that Goro not only admired but also potentially had a soft spot for. “Do you have any plans for your next step in the investigation?” Naoto spoke out into the deafening silence of the empty office area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The intimidating eyes of the director locked onto the shameless red-orbs of Goro’s, a hint of tension, as well as embarrassment, evident between the lone two detectives. “Uh yes actually…” Goro turned his face back towards the messy desk, shoving a couple of papers off to the side to get to his computer mouse. From there, he clicked away on the dated computer desktop and eventually revealed a hand-typed document that he was planning to send to the Director early the next morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naoto’s eyes quickly glimpsed over the page. “You’re requesting that we do a sting operation? You want to place a fake of Kitagawa’s newest unrevealed painting out onto the exhibition floor, and hope for Joker to jump at the opportunity?!” The younger detective prince glimpsed down towards his lap, wary that the director would flat out deny the request, ultimately shaming him for making such a childish request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, Naoto placed a hand on their chin as they thought. “I, myself, would’ve done more research and potentially interrogated a suspect or two a bit more. Though, I suppose it wouldn’t be a horrible idea; a bit forward and aggressive but not horrible. The possibility would be rather high, and with us currently stuck on apprehending a suspect due to all of them having a rather solid alibi, this might be the only possible route we can take at this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sigh of relief escaped from the pale brunette, unaware he was holding his breath in anticipation the  entire time. “I’ll begin making the necessary arrangements to get a sting operation started.” He noted it within his notebook the approval he’d received from the Director. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I expect a progress update by Friday. Will three days be enough time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Director.  Thank you for the opportunity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I expect results but please remember that at the end of the day, you might be the Detective Prince but that doesn’t make you some super human. Even detective prodigies need a break as well, and no one should think ill of that. If you burn yourself out and continue doing long nights when you’ve just started on the case, you’ll make no progress and get side tracked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro attempted to open his mouth in rebuttal, but was silenced with a gentle hand being placed upon his shoulder from his supervisor. “If anyone knows the stress you're under from taking on a case that you’re using to prove yourself, it’s me. I was once within your same position, Akechi.” What Goro once knew as cold steel-blue eyes, radiated with a sense of compassion and understanding. “Don’t push yourself too hard, but also don’t slack. Find a happy medium and results will come pouring in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understood, Shirogane… and thank you. I appreciated the concern.” Goro reached up, placing his hand over Naoto’s. It was a simple touch, but it meant an eternity to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He yawns, exhaustion consuming his entire body, his eyes heavy from the long day as he replies. “Um actually… If you don’t mind giving me a couple of minutes, I could gather all of these papers together and call it a night. We could walk to the station together, if you would like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That actually sounds quite nice.” Naoto slowly pulled their hand away.. I’ll wait for you by the entrance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you in a couple of minutes, Shirogane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Goro was  alone with his own personal hell tornado of paper, he let out a long and exasperated sigh in slight defeat. “I hope I’m not making a fool of myself in front of them.” Goro mumbled out to the empty office, replaying the memories of Naoto from moments before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take too long to collect the papers and meticulously slip them into their respective folder. And as quickly as Goro could, he rushed his way downstairs to the waiting senior, a bit of excitement deep within his soul. It would be the first time they’d spend time together outside of working hours. And sure, it was something as simple as walking to the train station, however  it also meant the world to Goro. Because deep down, Naoto was someone special to him and it finally felt like his opportunity arrived after countless moments of denial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies for the wait.” Goro bowed before the higher authority.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to apologize, I wasn’t waiting alone.” Naoto nodded at the night security guard that had kept her occupied while they waited. They turned abruptly on their heel and began making their way towards the direction of the train station. “If you keep spacing out though, I won’t hesitate to leave you behind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro laughed at Naoto's realistic humor, trailing after his superior like a lost puppy. Even though his apartment was in a completely different direction, he couldn’t help his need, or rather want, to be with Naoto. It allowed him time to understand the former Detective Prince as an individual, rather than someone who once held what is Goro’s title.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conversation between the two were mundane and superficial to say the least, and yet it made Goro happy. Naoto made him happy. All through Goro’s life it was filled with conversation about money and business, instead of food preferences or hobbies. And when it came to television interviews, the hosts’ genuine interest was never there for Goro as a person, just for Goro as the Detective Prince. Yet with Naoto, they craved the unadulterated information about their underling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro never wanted their conversation to end. Every exchanged fact about one another  gave him butterflies and bliss. To Goro’s demise, the station lights were as bright as ever within the dark night sky. “We’ve reached our destination, so I suppose this is where our paths diverge?” Naoto spoke out into the cold night air as their eyes connected with Goro’s once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose so. I actually didn’t need to walk this way.” Goro admitted casually, despite Naoto’s outward expression of surprise. “I guess, I just wanted to spend some time with you outside of work.” He shrugged nonchalantly, gauging the emotions that coursed within the depths of his mind. Should he admit to Naoto that his feelings were more than admiration? Or was that inappropriate? Were his feelings even mutual?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naoto’s expression was soft as they reach out and take Goro’s hand, “Thank you for keeping me company, despite you having to take a detour home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro’s mouth opened, trying to come up with the words his minds so desperately begged to express. But his throat was dry, his hands were clammy within their leather prison, and his mind was cutting in and out. He was nervous. Goro had never done something so vulnerable in his life, and the thought scared him deep down, but he felt secure with his superior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shirogane-san, I-” His confession was cut short by the sound of a monotone woman’s voice echoing through the empty concrete walls of Central Station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go, or else I might miss the last train. Thank you once again, I’ll see you in a couple days to discuss Operation Joker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-okay, I’ll see you soon Shirogane-san. Have a safe trip home.” Once Naoto was out of view, Goro turned on his heel and began to back track the previously walked path.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goro you bumbling idiot! Shirogane-san would never find someone as incompitent as you to be more than a coworker! You almost ruined your career in that small moment… </span>
  </em>
  <span>The voice within Goro’s mind scolded him for making such a childish decision that would have ruined everything they had built together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t even really know how you feel about Shirogane, so stop fooling around and actually focus on something important.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A sigh left Goro’s lips while the internal war continued through the twist and turns of Goro’s immense brain. One side justified the feelings for Naoto, as well as the importance of speaking to them about his complex thoughts on the individual. While the other side scolded him for being a slacker and degrading him for not finding value in their title that they have strived for since the very beginning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The internal debate lasted the entire walk back home to Goro’s humble abode, weighing the pros and cons to each path that he could attempt to tread. On one side of the spectrum, Goro was getting older and never once thought about romantic feelings until now, or at least that’s what he assumed. On the other side, Shirogane was his boss and they were only close during work hours. Naoto was secretive and withdrawn when work hours were over and Goro always wondered whether it was due to them returning the feelings and refraining from being immature, or if it was because Naoto had someone else who was special within their life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A groan escaped Goro’s throat while he tossed all his belongings roughly in their respective locations. He haphazardly removed the clothing until he was down just to his boxers and plopped into the satin sheet abyss known as his bed. His mind was far too overactive for everything that currently rested on his shoulders. It seemed as though it’d be a long time until Goro would finally catch a break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The days that followed were filled with reports and desk work. With every passing day Goro glimpsed over the same pieces hoping something knew would stick out. Hoping that he’d find information that can exclude some oddities within the case or notice another important clue to Joker’s identity. Ultimately, he wanted to have a successful sting and end the most irritating week of his life. He would be the most prepared he could be and end this in the blink of an eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day had finally come and officers were stationed all around the museum ready to follow through on orders given by Goro via his  ear piece. Another group was patrolling the outside in case of Joker managing to slip through, and last but not least, Goro’s eyes were glued to the piece of artwork that had been intricately placed, knowing that if anyone would spot the criminal it'd be the male in charge of the sting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone please give me an update on your surroundings.” Akechi ordered over the headset in order to assure that the mission would be a one-hundred percent success.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly but surely, each location matched with the checklist within Goro’s mind. He looked back at the fraudulent painting, noticing its location still confirmed for it’s home that had been created just for this plain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each passing minute was torturous while thoughts of doubt came to mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If Joker doesn’t show up tonight, I might as well return my badge first thing in the morning. I’ll be the laughing stock of the force and I’ll never be able to do detective work again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Self-doubt was inevitable for Goro, knowing that this operation held some much stress onto Goro’s career, or more like, that’s what Goro assumed since everything was so new to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Goro’s mind reflected on his worries with the case, Joker took his chance to pounce. An alarm sounded on the far west side but also on the far east side. The piercing alarms of the fire exits screamed into the typically quiet art gallery. Goro brought a hand from his side up to the ear piece, immediately pressing on the button to broadcast his voice to the unprepared officers. “I’m not sure how he was able to set off two alarms on completely different sides of the museum, but the two closets teams to the disturbance head towards the noise and scope it out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro turned around to check once again on the fraudulent artwork that sat by itself on a podium. What he expected to be the painting sitting unprotected and untouched was now snagged by a black silhouetted figure. “Stop right there!” Goro called out to the thief who had removed the painting from its home and placed their typical calling card.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body took control, knowing that all those years of detective work would kick in automatically and react quicker than his overactive mind. Goro ran towards the hanging rope the thief had used to lower himself from the overhanging roof beam. Red eyes followed the rope up to where he saw the thieving male climbing his way up to their escape route.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Years of rock climbing experience kicked Goro into overdrive as his arms pulled his body up the rope, trailing not far behind the criminal he </span>
  <b>would</b>
  <span> apprehend tonight. Several voices sounded over the headset that Goro would be unable to respond to as he made the climb up, all confirming that Joker was nowhere to be found. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Goro pulled himself up onto the metal support beaming, a hand shot up to his ear while his legs kicked it into overdrive and ran after the silhouette. “I currently have a visual on Joker! Pursuit is underway on top of the metal support beams of the main gallery, heading towards the stained glass window display on the west side! West team prepare for interception.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The criminal and the detective hoppedand weaved through the maze of metal supporting beams. One attempting escape while the other desperately reached out for apprehension. The intense chase was coming to an end as Joker finally came face to face with the elegant stained glass of the museum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the figure turned around and stood off with the heavy breathing detective. “Never did I think I’d see the Detective Prince so up close and personal while on the job.” Joker said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re surrounded, Joker. Give up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And lose all the attention you’ve been giving me? I’d prefer not. You even managed to put out a fake painting just so I could pay you a visit.” With the moonlight leaking in through the glass Goro couldn’t make out any features on the criminal, only able to pinpoint his overall physic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fake? I don’t understand what you mean.” Akechi played dumb, wanting to distract the criminal for as long as possible to allow the teams down below to gather and ready themselves for Joker’s fight and inevitable capture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be ignorant, Akechi.” Despite the lack of vision, the voice was far too familiar to Goro, especially with how Joker spoke his name. “I can tell this is a fake that you worked with Kitagawa to put out just for me. If you wanted to see me, you could’ve just asked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did Joker speak so informally with him? It was if they had known one another outside of this whole incident and yet, Akechi couldn’t quite pinpoint the connection they had. “Stop your lackluster attempts at mind games, Joker. You’re under arrest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pft-!” Joker erupted into laughter, his hand going and wiping away what Akechi assumed were tears that pooled at the bottom of his eyes. “I know you put a lot of work into this trap, but I’m not going to be caught so easily. Maybe when we meet again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Akechi could prepare himself for Joker’s next move, every light and security mechanism cut off simultaneously. Panic from the officers down below cried out into the limited moonlight that showed through the windows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please remain calm and focus on Joker’s apprehension!” Akechi screamed out to the open space of the museum for all his officer’s to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joker took the chaos and fear as an advantage to slip away. Goro heard the fake painting fall to the ground followed by the shattering of glass. His wine eyes redirecting from his fellow officers down below to the shattered stained glass. As the moonlight clearly flooded in, Goro finally got a clear look at Joker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart twisted as the feeling deep down he had only was solidifying. His mind noted the curly black hair and mischievous grey eyes that all reminded of his favorite barista. “It can’t be…” Goro’s body was frozen in place while his ear was filled with several voices attempting to speak over one another about Joker’s escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the criminal having escaped and Goro’s mind paralyzed with information overload, the remaining officer’s attempted to pick up Akechi’s slack. And yet, Joker once again managed to escape arrest. “Akechi, sir.” An officer spoke into the microphone of the headset. “Joker has fled the scene of the crime and avoided apprehension.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand. Thank you all for your service.” Akechi responded back claimly while his body crumpled in on itself and the detective fell down to his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of him screamed that he knew it was Akira all along and that he needed to focus on his apprehension. And yet, the other half argued that there wasn’t solid confirmation. Similar physical features held little power in the justice system. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goro get a hold of yourself! You look childish and immature. You’ll be the laughing stock of the police force at this point. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A third voice within his mind screamed out, trying to snap the detective out of his trance and convince him to do damage control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frustrated, he tugs at his hair. “God dammit!” Akechi screamed out, his composed persona cracking under the stress of failure and showing itself to the few officers that still stood underneath the detective. “Get out of here! Go home! We’ll reconvene in the morning!” Goro was tired and frustrated with himself that the anger he stored away was bumbling and pushing its way out. He didn’t give a shit who saw him at this point, no one would believe their fake claims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Overall, Goro’s reputation had been solid for several years. No one would believe an outlandish complaint about the Detective Prince losing his cool when they were some nobody officer who was fresh into the force. With the mission ending in failure, Goro haphazardly slid down the rope that he had rapidly climbed earlier. He shoved his way through the officers who were staying back to obtain additional information. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rushed in whatever way possible and went straight home with the copious thoughts that consumed his mind. Was Joker truly Kurusu like he had initially expected? Or was it someone who looked far too similar? How was he able to execute his theft, did he have someone assisting him? Most importantly, Why was he stealing in the first place?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the detective he’d have yet another sleepless night, full of questions and mockery from the side that he kept tucked away for the most part. When morning rolled around Goro would need to face the consequences for his failure. There were so many things he could’ve done differently, and yet in that moment immature apprehension had taken over his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro undressed himself and left only boxers to hug his slim-thick frame, leaving the clothes in disarray on his bedroom floor. Heavy thoughts pressed down on his chest as he laid on his plush bed. He tossed and turned throughout the night, unable to find any comfort with the rampage of thoughts that occupied his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning felt like it came instantaneously as little to no sleep was given to the detective. He groaned and tossed his phone to the opposite side of the bed, not even bothering with the stupid alarm that echoed throughout the room. The motivation was lacking within Goro as he knew what his inevitable fate would be. Gossip and rumors would begin in the office today all because the sting had been a failure, and the person leading it was still a young detective with minimal important cases within his repertoire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite Goro’s want to laze about, he still opted to get himself dressed and follow his usual morning routine. Even though it was tedious, maybe the repetition would motivate him as he slowly woke himself up. The thoughts kept replaying, that is, until he looked through his phone at the morning news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes focused in on the morning talk of the town, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Attempt to apprehend Joker ends with failure! Will Joker ever be caught?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The rage that erupted last night filled his soul once again. Once again he read the false information spread by an idiotic, mud-slinging journalist. They worded the police force to be lazy and incompitent for the case even though they weren’t even there for the sting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you know, you absolute imbecile? You weren’t even there for the mission,  why do you act like you saw everything first hand? I hope you get fired.” Akechi didn’t realize the anger that fueled his every muscle as he rapidly closed his news app on his phone, slamming the device face down onto the wooden table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro’s vision was plagued in red while furisority burned every fiber in Goro’s muscles. He aggressively tugged on new clothing, the seams of each article  begging for their life as they stretched to their maximum capacity. He mumbled to himself quietly as he carried out the rest of his morning routine. His musings ranged from irritation about the false reports, to his eventual discussion with the director, and ending with a play by play of the actual incident from last night. Something deep down was preventing him from moving and his mind was frustrated as to what that might have possibly been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk to the office was a blur and Goro didn’t even say his typical good mornings to the workers at the front desk when he entered. He just wasn’t in the mood. Instead of heading straight over to the directors office to rip off the bandaid, he opted to b-line to his desk. Hoping, once again, that maybe if he re-looked over the collection of information, something new would pop out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Despite their failure, Goro sat and began looking over the security footage from the previous night. He played the same footage on repeat; perhaps something they hadn't seen would appear. The detective was slowly descending into insanity by his own hand. However, he didn’t see anything wrong with it one bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro had placed himself into repetition and a trance, he was unresponsive even when coworkers attempted to talk business involving the case. He was unmoving. It was when a far too familiar hand was placed on Goro’s shoulder that his head finally turned and looked over at the other party. “Director Shirogane…” Akechi spoke out weakly, the week of having the Joker case really beginning to show on the young detective’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re available, can you please come with me to my office?” Naoto was firm and to the point, no obvious showings of apparent anger showing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro simply nodded in agreement, gathering all the loose leaf papers that were strone about his desk, placing them in their file. He then locks his computer to protect any video footage from being seen by officers who wouldn’t mind their business. Once his desk was back in its original state, he rotated his chair towards Naoto and stood up. “Please lead the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naoto turned on their heel and led the way down the familiar path for the two, occasionally glancing over their shoulder at Goro. Once they reached the monochromatic office in the back, Naoto gently closed the doors to guarantee privacy for the two of them. “Now Akechi, I’m positive that you’re aware why I requested your presence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Director Shirogane… I assume you're wanting to discuss the events that unfolded last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your assumption is correct.” Naoto moved across their office, and over to a black faux leather couch, tapping the cushion next to them for Akechi to take a seat next to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next several minutes were filled with conversation about the recollection of last night, discussing every emotion and thought that went through Akechi’s mind. While Akechi was detailed in the events, there was one specific detail that he just couldn’t get out to the director. The moment when Akechi’s eyes connected with Joker’s as the moonlight had leaked into the museum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The connection, the familiarity, the gut-wrenching feeling that coursed through Akechi in that moment was nothing like what he’d ever experienced before. And every time he attempted to tell the director of that specific moment, right at the end, he felt breathless and empty headed. Just what had Joker done to him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see…” Naoto hummed out, placing a hand to their chin as they processed Akechi’s progress report.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand if you’re upset with the results. I also would understand if you’d like for me to step down from my position as the head of the Joker case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naoto’s eyes shot over to Goro. “Excuse me?” They asked while looking at Akechi. “Just because you’ve experienced one failure doesn’t mean I’d remove you from the case immediately. Sometimes a capture attempt will end in a failure. Just because you’re the Detective Prince doesn’t mean you’re perfect, even if that’s how we might come off to the public eye. Admittedly, I’ve had my fair share of unexpected twists and turns when I was your age. The Inaba murders weren't an easy case at all, just like the one before you now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi nodded in agreement, a smile of relief apparent on his face as one fear that had been plaguing his mind had finally gotten answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I do have a problem with your work ethic that I want to discuss with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I seem like I’m not giving my all, I’m willing to stay later so we may apprehend Joker quicker-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the exact opposite from what I’m wanting.” Naoto interrupted their underling. “While I appreciate your devotion and drive to finishing the case as quickly as possible, overworking yourself will only provide mistakes and poor quality. Every night this week you’ve worked longer than your projected hours, and while I’ve approved you for overtime, I’ve also noticed that you’ve reached a wall. I might not express it like many others, but I do worry for you Akechi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro blinked in disbelief, unable to respond from the kindness he was being shown. What once were cold, steel-blue eyes were now full of softness and worry for the young male. Seeing this side of Naoto only added to the emotional turmoil that stewed within. He was weak and vulnerable, unable to control and monitor what did and didn’t let slip out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Director, I appreciate your worry.” A hand reached out to lay on top of Naoto’s, the distance between the two decreasing and the tension in the room increasing as Goro’s short circuited mind decided to shoot its shot. “Knowing that I have you by my side is truly a relief. You’ve always been by my side, from when you first took me under your wing as Detective Prince protege to now. It means a lot to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro looked up to stare at Naoto’s face, analyzing the other’s reactions to his words. “I’ve always wondered though… Could your generosity have been more than just kindness between colleges?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naoto’s hand slipped away from Goro’s touch upon realizing where their conversation had redirected. “I must apologize when saying this, but my generosity wasn’t what you’re assuming.” The director stood from the couch and created distance between the two, opting to half-sit on their desk,  making  clear eye contact with Goro.“I’ve always seen potential in you. You reminded me a lot of myself in several ways. But the generosity I shared with you was never for romantic reasons. While I’m not open about my personal life, I do have to inform you that I’m happily married, and honestly, I at most see you as a son of mine. I apologize if I’ve ever made it feel more intimate than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once eased, his mind now anxious, replayed the memories of the intense feelings he’d had on their walk home together several nights ago. He couldn’t make the eye contact stick, shame bubbling aggressively with his soul. “I apologize for making this unprofessional.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s quite alright. I understand the sentiment, and appreciate the flattery you’ve given me. But now my previous claim holds up stronger than before… You need to take a couple days off from the Joker case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-!” Akechi’s attempts to object were lackluster at best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming back to the case with a fresh mind is for the best. As well as some time away from me will hopefully give you the closure you need in order to re-establish that our relationship is purely work related. While the Joker case is high priority, I’m not expecting you to solve a case that’s been troubling us for almost a year in less than a month.” Naoto crossed their arms across their body and cleared their throat. The Director was serious in their demands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today starts your time off, please enjoy it. Gather your belongings and head home for the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Akechi could even attempt to object, Naoto walked across their office and opened their door. It was the Director’s kind attempt at telling Akechi to get out. And with a somewhat now shattered heart, Akechi collected himself and walked out of his superiors office. Head looking down at his feet in shame as he walked back over to his desk to collect his belongings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While collecting his items, he glanced at the thick Joker file that sat there begging to be looked through once again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t just leave it here and risk it being stolen by someone. The files would be safest in my possession. I just won’t touch them over the next couple days, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Goro convinced himself as he placed the folder within the protection of his briefcase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk home was depressing to say the least. Even though he hadn’t been removed from the case or even worst fired, it sure as hell felt like it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A break?! I’m barely able to entertain myself on my consistent days off, how the hell am I supposed to keep myself occupied on such short notice. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Typically Goro was given his work schedule weeks in advance, allowing him to make plans ahead of time and micromanage his life down to the minute. But now he was left with days of free time and nothing planned to keep him busy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon walking through his apartment door, he haphazardly tossed his belongings onto the couch before taking a spot next to them. A groan of irritation that Goro had been holding since leaving the directors office finally bursted its way through, echoing off the barley decorated walls. “Dammit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After having a short, half-hearted tantrum, Goro proceeded to look at the positives of the situation. He didn’t get fired after allowing a criminal to escape, he didn’t get threatened with HR despite thinking it was a wonderful time to confess to Naoto, and he had the case files with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though it was his time off, maybe he could look over the papers… once more wouldn’t hurt anyone, and no one would know. He reached out to his briefcase and unearthed the sizable amount of papers. He reads over all the testaments once again and begins placing pieces of the puzzle down once again. The only person who still raised suspicions was Kurusu, and yet, there was still that pesky alibi that Sakura had confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Day turned into night as Goro continued his research. It felt as though he had the puzzle almost fully complete. Yet there was one piece that remained that wouldn’t fit in correctly, no matter how hard Goro forced it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe Shirogane is right. A small break wouldn’t kill me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>However, it felt like it was killing him with every passing minute. Even with all the attempts to distract himself, Goro’s mind kept circling back towards the Joker file that he had within his possession. Despite the lovingly harsh words Naoto had given him, he ached to finish this case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I supposedly took some time away from the case…” Goro attempted to convince himself so that he felt justified in his next few decisions. “As long as I don’t touch the physical file again, I won’t be breaking any requests from the Director. I’m simply just going to pay Kurusu a visit and converse for a bit.” What they would talk about, on the other hand, wasn't going to be their usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Goro having convinced himself, and making himself guilt free of his next several actions, he tugged on some casual clothing and headed to his favorite back alley cafe. The journey over there was quick and uneventful, and yet his heart rate intensified with every nearing step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand reached out and grabbed at the aged door handle before allowing himself entrance into the establishment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome in.” Akira called out from around the corner, standing at the tiny stove he used to cook LeBlanc’s servings of curry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi took his usual seat and glanced over to Kurusu who Goro still held copious amounts of suspicion deep down in Akechi’s mind. “Good afternoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira looked from the boiling pot and smiled at Akechi, despite the tension-filled conversation they previously had on Goro’s last visit. “You’re not in your typical detective attire, did you decide to come and visit me on your day off?” Akira turns down the burner , allowing the curry to simmer while he lays the moves on his favorite detective.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose so…” Akechi’s fingertips grazed the grain of the coffee bar while Akira went from cooking straight into making Goro’s usual coffee order. “My previous visit wasn’t the most pleasant, and so I wanted to come and apologize for my behavior.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A light chuckle escaped Akira’s lips as he finished Akechi’s coffee. “Apology accepted, but I feel as though there’s another reason why you decided to come here…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi stiffened at the suspicion that was most definitely true. “Can’t I just pay you a visit like I did back in high school?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira raised a brow, his fingertips pushing the drink towards Akechi. “Of course you can… but based on the bags underneath your eyes, I can tell that all you’ve been focusing on is your case. You were always one to put your entire mind, body, and soul into something you’re passionate about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi huffed, but refused to speak up in defiance, knowing that deep down Kurusu wasn’t incorrect. “While you’re not completely wrong…” Goro sighed at the memories of his scolding and heartbreak from the director coming to the forefront. “I’m actually taking a small breather from the case. So, I’m genuinely here to just pass time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Liar. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akechi’s mind spoke in rebellion, vocalizing the truth that the off the clock detective refused to come clean about. If he had actually been genuine with his words, Goro wouldn’t have stowed away a recorder in his coat pocket. The device that illegally recorded their conversation was heavy with guilt, but Goro was willing to do anything to get the information he craved. He was willing to place his sense of justice on the line, if it meant he could emerge victorious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In order for Goro’s face to prevent turning into pure visible disgust before his suspect, Goro lifted the coffee cup towards his lips. He sipped at the mocha matari brew, the complex spices as well as the chocolate undertones mixed well with the heavy, winey body of the hot liquid, which ultimately put Goro at ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Goro could direct the conversation in the direction he had hoped, the barista spoke up. “So…” Goro looked over at Kurusu from his coffee. “Since you have some free time, care to join me for a visit to the jazz club?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The jazz club? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Goro spoke out to the inner workings of his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I haven’t been able to visit there in years. Why is he wanting to visit there all of the sudden? And with me of all people after I questioned him for thievery on my last visit… </span>
  </em>
  <span>“The jazz club? That’s a surprise, I didn’t think you were so fond of the place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira casually placed his elbows on the counter, leaning forward and decreasing the space between the two of them. “Why would I not be fond of the place? It was one of the first times I got to see Goro Akechi instead of the Detective Prince. You let your walls down. It was something special to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Embarrassment from the words consumed every inch of Goro’s body. “W-Why are you wording it like something so intimate?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always have a facade up, it's nice getting to see who you actually are instead of who everyone wants you to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t know me… you just think you do.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know there’s more to you I haven’t found out yet, which is why if you have free time we should go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro analyzed the individual, noticing how there wasn’t a hint of mischievousness on his face and that the invitation seemed genuine enough. Goro slowly forgot about the recorder within his pocket as well as his attempts to work on the Joker case off the clock and began trying to decode what were Akira’s plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose it has been a while since I’ve been able to visit…” He droned over the pros and cons briefly before coming to a consensus. “We can meet outside of the club later tonight. What time will be the most convenient for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can close Leblanc a little early, so how does nine o’clock sound?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That will work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect, then it’s a date.” A mischievous smirk tugged at Akira’s lips, knowing that the words were surely about to get a reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro choked briefly on the coffee he had brought up to his lips. A short coughing fit followed before alarmed red eyes looked over at Kurusu. “A date?! I thought it was us making plans together as </span>
  <b>friends </b>
  <span>to spend some time away from Leblanc!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While one male suffered, the other one was thriving from the reaction he had been given. “Well you see Goro… I knew you were gonna say that. I’ve realized with all these years together that you’re dense and clueless when it comes to romance even though you take pride in being called the detective prince. Since we’ve first met I’ve been content with our late night talks, our outings to play games or listen to music, as well as experiencing all the different cafes you’d find online.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira batted his long eyelashes, explaining his thought process to the still in shock detective. “But some recent events made me realize just how much you prioritize your detective work. You could say I’m being selfish, but I want to spend some alone time with you, like we did back in high school. Just the two of us,and not a single thought of work coming across your mind while we’re together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s a little hard when you’re a lead suspect, Kurusu. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Several people in the past would confess and it never affected him, like how it was with Kurusu right now. His heart beat increased, his cheeks felt flushed, and his ears felt warm. Never did he imagine Kurusu becoming so fed up that he’d be so brash with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You liked the Director and you’re still upset from being turned down by them! Don’t allow Kurusu to woo you after blatantly insulting your intuition. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akechi’s mind attempted to reason with the detective who was at a loss of words. Maybe his mind was right, and yet there was a feeling in his gut saying otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to see it as a date…” Akira spoke while a hand reached out to brush his fingertips along Goro’s frozen hand. Once Goro’s eyes connected with Kurusu, the detective made note of the sincerity behind the eyes that typically were full of mischief. “But, I want you to know, that I’ll be viewing it as one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I can’t stop you.” Goro finally spoke up in defeat, knowing that when Kurusu put his soul into it he couldn’t be convinced otherwise. A slurry of emotions consumed Akechi and he had to step away and recollect himself before later tonight. “I’ll see you later tonight.” He consumed the remainder of his coffee before placing a bit too much within the money tray and promptly leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All during the train ride home he began unpacking the information he had not wanted and yet was provided. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kurusu had apparently had these feelings for quite sometime and yet he decides to disclose that information now of all times? What were the recent events that changed Kurusu’s mind? Was he able to sense the residual heartbreak he was still mourning from the Director? </span>
  </em>
  <span>There were several questions that continued to pile up and yet no answers were following any of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point the break he was getting from the case was starting to feel counterproductive because no matter what Goro did to occupy his time, it always ended in questions and/or with frustrations. And the common factor between the two was Kurusu… Why did Goro continue seeing this male when all that followed was confusion and frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe you’re just a masochist. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Goro’s mind retaliated in an attempt to find a solution to all the problems that were before him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or maybe he’s trying to distract me from the case. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The way conversation was left off previously didn’t give Akira the comfort that he was off the hook from the case, and so maybe this was Akira’s conniving way of removing suspicion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He thinks he’ll get away with it, but I’m not the simple minded idiot that he’s assuming I am. I’ll play along with his little plan, and I’ll reverse his plans when he lets his guard down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hours following up to Akira and Goro’s supposed date were filled with Goro planning out his next several steps. Even though Goro was still viewing it as a meetup between two close friends, he knew Kurusu was viewing it romantically. He roleplayed the routes their conversations would take them and how Goro would redirect them into the direction he so pleased. Tonight was going to feel like a game of chest between two intellectuals, and Goro was positive that he was going to emerge victorious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every hour on the dot, Goro checked the clock, anticipation consuming him as he slowly began preparing himself for the gathering. He even went through the struggle of spending an incredulous amount of time to put together a presentable outfit for the occasion. But it wasn’t because it was a date… No not at all. Goro simply wanted to make the meeting believable to Kurusu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the time had come for Goro to gather his belongings and begin heading to </span>
  <span>Kichijoji. All while he did his commute, Goro once again ran through scenarios that Kurusu could potentially execute. At this point, Goro was beginning to hyper focus more on the simple meet up more than he did about the case. While potential to continue forward with the Joker case was one of his motivators, there was something else deep down that Goro just couldn’t put his finger on. Whatever the underlying factor was, it didn’t seem too important if he couldn’t recollect any reasoning for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The train ride was short in comparison to what it typically felt like, probably because Goro’s mind was filled with hypotheticals and thoughts of Kurusu. Even the wait outside the jazz club seemed short as he continued to occupy his mind. The continuous barrage of thoughts came to an abrupt end as Goro felt a tap on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wine-colored eyes glanced in the direction he had felt contact from and connected with Kurusu’s eyes that were surprisingly not hidden behind those cheap glasses he typically wore. “Were you waiting long?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Already, this was one scenario that Goro had not considered and was taken off guard. He covered his mouth that had somehow fallen open in the process of seeing Kurusu, and opted to clear his throat to hopefully discard any suspicions and/or weakness that Kurusu could sense. “No, not at all. If anything…” Goro checks the watch hidden by the sleeve of his long beige peacoat. “You’re here just on time. You look a bit different though…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro examines  Kurusu’s seemingly naked eyes, the feeling of discomfort strong within his soul. “What I mean is that, you’re not wearing your glasses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my glasses?” Akira looked seemingly embarrassed by the characteristic being pointed out,  reaching up and half-heartedly twirling the small middle bang of hair. “They’re fake, actually… I never got to tell you. I only wear them so that I can blend into the public eye. I mainly wore them for my probation back in high school so that I wouldn’t stand out, but you had offhandedly mentioned that you liked them once, so I kind of just kept it going until now. I wanted to surprise you with something different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With every word that Kurusu spoke, it was like bullets were getting shot through Goro’s chest. There was a constant pressure always being applied, a rapid increase to his pulse was also occurring, and don’t even get him started on the feeling of fire coursing through his veins. Kurusu was blatantly embarrassed and yet, something in Goro’s subconscious was preventing him from capitalizing on the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it weird?” Akira spoke out warily, looking like a kitten abandoned on the side of the street. It made Goro uncomfortable to see this side of Kurusu, if they were romantically involved with one another, would this be a common occurrence?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why are you thinking about what it’d be like to date him?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Goro’s mind snapped at the intrusive and unnecessary thoughts. And yet the vulnerability before him was rather… cute?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not at all… Like you said previously, it’s something different.” Hints of a smile tugged at the corners of Goro’s lips, unable to hide the tiny bit of giddiness that Kurusu was providing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then should we head on in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, we wouldn’t want to miss the first performance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two gentlemen made their way into the establishment, and a feeling of nostalgia rushed over Goro. The sound of glasses clinking rang within Goro’s ears, the smell of alcohol filled the air, and the smooth wood grain of the table they were sitting at all brought back the childish memories of high school. They sat at their usual table, next to the stage, and everything was the same as it was back then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything around Goro reminded him of when he was younger and when his personal life just became too much, hearing the simplest jazz tune immediately put him at ease. It cleared his mind of every stress and thought back then, and it still did now. Every thought that occupied his mind in the past couple weeks vanished right before him. He was in the moment, taking in the calming, relaxing air without a worry in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi had been so entranced with nostalgia that he didn’t even realize Kurusu had stepped away to get them drinks. Before he had the opportunity to look around and analyze his surroundings, Kurusu returned and placed a drink in front of Goro. “I remember back then that they would give us mocktails, but now that we’re a bit older, I decided it was time for us to give the actual cocktails a try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro fondly looked at the drink before taking a small sip, immediately he noticed how Kurusu put thought into selecting it. There were dark and heavy undertones, just like how Goro had preferred his coffee. Maybe Kurusu was serious with the affections that he spoke of earlier and with every action he did, Goro was beginning to believe him more and more. “Thank you… I actually quite enjoy your selection.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cocktail tasted phenomenal and Goro felt the flattery behind the simple thought and gesture. Kurus had been analyzing him after all these years, just like how Goro had been doing to him. Yet, Kurusu’s analysis seemed kind compared to Goro’s originally malicious ways. Goro worked on the basis of keeping your friends close and your enemies closer, and that’s what Kurusu was in the very beginning. Kurusu was a threat, an annoyance to Goro, and in the very beginning Goro craved information that would fuel his victory over the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, with the opportunity finally arriving before him in the Joker case, the impartial air of the Jazz club was making Goro realize just how selfish and horrible he truly was. With the questions they had, Goro sought more from an individual who probably didn’t have anything. With every additional piece of information he obtained, Goro seemingly found a way to tie is back to Kurusu. Old grudges died hard with Goro Akechi, and maybe seeing Kurusu in a more kind, intimate light was all that Goro needed to realize how horrible of a person he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kurusu, I must admit something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quizzicle grey eyes met with saddened red ones. “What’s wrong, Goro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing is particularly wrong, but with us being here I’ve been able to find some time to reflect on myself in an environment that I feel calm and welcomed in.” Confusion was prominent on Akira’s face, yet he held back to allow Goro to continue. “And with that reflection I’ve begun to realize just how rude I’ve been to you lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rude? I wouldn’t say you’ve been rude, just passionate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While you view it as passion, I’m here to inform you that it's been indeed rude. Kurusu, I haven’t been the most upfront with you.  With the generosity you’re expressing to me tonight I feel as though I should also return the sentiment.” A soft modern saxophone solo filled the air around them while Goro attempted to collect his thoughts. Opting to follow Naoto’s previous advice, Goro relaxed and let go of every preparation he’d had for the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Joker case could wait, Goro had finally come to terms with that. However, what couldn’t wait was Kurusu’s blaring fondness for him mixed with the cocktail of emotions Goro had for Kurusu. “I must apologize for the improper questioning we had recently, I’ve come to realize just how much I was allowing my personal feelings to get in the way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro spoke quietly as to not distract the other patrons from hearing the lovely music, but also so that no one could potentially overhear any information about an on-going case. “Deep down, I strived to find a way to link you to the robberies. I’ve always had a distrust for you, and in all honesty, I’ve hated you since the very beginning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira lightly chuckled despite Goro’s obvious hostility. “I know I had said that there was more to you that I was wanting to get to know, but I didn’t think you’d open up so quickly.” Even with Goro showing the more threatening side of himself to Akira, he still found a way to poke and tease the irritable male.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With displeasure evident on his face, Goro continued to express his true emotions. The feelings he kept hidden for so long, terrified that someone would repel his ugly side and see he was not the perfect detective prince. “Your existence irritates me, your abilities to one up me royally piss me off, you truly are the one person I refuse to lose to.” Goro grasped the cocktail,  Hating how he had shown his vulnerable side to someone he hated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira’s hand slid across the wooden table to rest atop Goro’s. He wanted Goro to know that despite Goro showing the uglier sides of the detective prince, it didn’t mean he would be hated or left behind. “I always had a feeling that was the case, but Goro…”  Akira tilted his chin upward, forcing Goro to lock eyes with him.. “That can’t be the only feelings you hold towards me. With every passing year we spent together, I could feel your distrust evolve into comfort. What started as analysis evolved into interest. If you’re feeling so bold, then why don’t you tell me how you genuinely feel about me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A light flush cursed Goro’s cheeks as the gesture from Akira was far too informal for the two of them in a public place. He tugged his chin away before glancing back down at the already half empty glass. “I already disclosed to you that I genuinely hate you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you hate me so much, then why do you always get so small whenever we have more personal moments like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s unfamiliar and uncomfortable.” Goro blurted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira reached out , truly testing his limits. Even though Akira respected Goro’s boundaries, there was chemistry that had to be spelled out to the oblivious detective. A hand found its way to Goro’s cheek. The feeling was foregin, but felt as though it filled a hole that had been vacant for years. “And yet, you lean into my touch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro remained silent, wanting to just take in the full feeling his heart experienced from such a simple gesture. After what seemed like eternity, Goro finally spoke. “Your touch makes me feel whole.” Apprehensive red orbs glanced over to Kurusu once more, seeing a gentle, kind individual looking back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goro Akechi, I like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose... I don’t entirely hate you.” Akechi replied, allowing Akira to fondly hold his face still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira laughed from the unexpected mutual return of feelings, though the wording could have been better. “We’ll work on it, but for now let’s just enjoy the rest of the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night did not go to how Goro had planned, however he was satisfied. It was the first time he had genuinely gotten to take a break and feel like a teenager once again. Even if the feeling of suffocation was only momentarily, it was a relief nonetheless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Goro in the morning might not appreciate how the current events had turned out, Goro in the present was at ease. The rest of the evening was pleasant and mundane while the two had conversations over typical first time ice breakers. They learned new, and rather unimportant, things about one another. And, he  was okay with that. He was also okay with the thought of someone genuinely getting to know him as a person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it came time to leave, Akira hesitantly took Goro’s hand. While Goro was a bit alarmed, he found bits of comfort in Kurusu’s touch. “I must thank you again for inviting me out. I didn’t think I missed the jazz club that much and just being there would put me at such ease.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can definitely tell that you’re way more relaxed. It was nice getting to spend time with you again.” Kurusu squeezed Akechi’s hand, coaxing a flustered blush to visibly show on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knock it off, don’t push your luck.” Goro half-heartedly threatened as he tugged his checkered scarf to cover the flustered bottom half of his face, and Kurusu laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay okay. But listen to me… I really did enjoy tonight. Thank you for indulging in my offer, I really liked all the attention you’ve been giving me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words rang a bell deep within the confines of Goro’s mind and yet he couldn’t quite put a finger on it. Kurusu’s gentle words and kind gestures were a first for him, and thus Goro’s mind was a bit occupied with other more important things at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose it wasn’t a terrible night.” Their walk seemed to go by the fastest when Goro hoped it would last forever. The familiar lighting of his apartment announced to Goro that his night of relaxation was coming to an end, and that he’d have to accept it one way or another. “Are you sure you’ll be okay riding back to Leblanc by yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’ll be okay. I wanted to make sure you’d get home safely. But also…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Goro could even think to question the trailing words, he felt a hand caress his face and direct it slightly downward. His eyes registered the view in front of him, and anxieties filled his system. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is Kurusu seriously trying to kiss me!? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Panic fueled his next movement as hands found their way onto Akira’s chest to prevent him from getting any closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their foreheads were practically touching, and the view was immaculate and yet Goro couldn’t bring himself to go any further tonight. “Don’t you think you’re moving a bit fast?” He questioned, realizing that Kurusu was looking at Goro’s lips through those luxurious lashes he was blessed with. “There’s so much happening within my life right now, Kurusu.” Goro’s fingers  grasped and pulled slightly at Akira’s winter clothing. “I don’t want to weigh you down…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not weighing me down, Goro.” Akira pushed a bit closer, minimizing their distance and ruining Goro’s personal boundaries. “I’ve wanted this for so long… I’d do anything to constantly have your gaze upon me like this. I’m selfish and I’m tired of sharing you with everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro felt conflicted. On one hand, he finally felt wanted and appreciated and loved. It was all he could’ve ever dreamed for and it genuinely made him happy. On the other hand, there were more important things to life rather than romance. His career, his reputation, his sense of justice all came first when he really put thought into his priorities, and that wasn’t fair to Kurusu. Was he willing to shove his wants and beliefs aside to finally experience happiness or would his need for validation over rule?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kurusu, I see how strongly you have affections for me, but at this time I don’t know if I can give you that. Tonight was wonderful, it truly was.” Red eyes connected with slightly disappointed grey eyes, “and yet I don’t think I can provide you what you seek in a relationship with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro could see the obvious disappointment in Akira’s eyes, a tight pressure squeezing at his chest while he continued to speak. “My job is very important to me… especially this Joker case. It could boost me to unimaginable heights and I don’t know if I’ll have the time to figure out romance. It’s not a no indefinitely…” Goro sighed a bit from the longing grasp of Kurusu’s thumb across his bottom lip. “It’s just a no for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand.” Akira replied, his hand releasing the intimate and intense hold it had on Goro’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just when Akechi thought he’d finally have his bubble of personal space back, Kurusu leaned in and whispered into Akechi’s ear. “But just so you know… I can tell you're holding yourself back from happiness. I don’t quite understand why, but I’ll change your mind. Someday really soon, I’ll manage to surprise you, and your true feelings will show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi sighed, knowing that no matter what he said Kurusu’s stubbornness would overcome. “If that’s what you believe will happen, then I’m interested in what you’re alluding to. But for now, please get home safe.” His hands pushed at Kurusu’s chest, forcing the space between them. “A message when you arrive safely at Leblanc would be nice, but not mandatory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira loosely grasped one of Akechi’s hands, placing a gentle kiss upon the back of his hand. “I’ll text you. Good night, Goro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Akira.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the night finally coming to an end, Goro turned on his heel and walked into the apartment building. His mind and body were exhausted from the roller coaster of emotions that he had been put through. After everything, he was satisfied. Did he obtain the information he had craved for the Joker case? No he didn’t, but he also wasn’t supposed to be working anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight was a victory for Goro Akechi instead of the detective prince, and that was fine. He disclosed information tonight that Goro assumed he would have taken to the grave, and he didn’t feel guilty or ashamed revealing it either. Maybe there truly was something special between them, and for once Goro should listen to his gut instead of his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the giddiness that Goro felt, there was underlying uneasiness that screamed in the back of his cranium. Certain words seemed too familiar, but also rather vague. Was there malicious intentions behind Akira’s actions? Was Goro playing into Akira’s plan, or was he once again overthinking everything?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro paced the length of his apartment, wondering if Kurusu’s intentions were genuinely pure. Time stood still while he over thought anything and everything about the night's events. But before Goro could dig a deeper hole, his phone rang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without bothering to glance at the caller ID, Goro picked up the phone. “Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey it’s me. I wanted to call you and tell you I got back to Leblanc in one piece.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you call me? I told you I was content with a text message.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to hear your voice one more time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The feeling of constant pressure to his chest quickly came back with the simple words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why do I only feel this way with Kurusu? It never felt this unbearable with Shirogane. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I-I see.” Akechi’s voice cracked under the pressure that Akira had unknowingly placed upon Akechi. “Well thank you for informing me… Um… I suppose this is a good night then unless there was something else you were hoping to discuss?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, you sound pathetic.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, nothing else. Have a good night. I can’t wait to see you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The call ended just as quickly as it had been received, and Goro was once again clueless. The uneasiness that Goro had previously felt went out the window. Instead, his mind wondered to stupid and childish thoughts of Kurusu. Was this what romance did to you, plague your brain only of thoughts about your supposed other half? It seemed miserable and inconvenient. Maybe, he should just keep his distance before something would come along to hurt him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, romance was the only thing that plagued Goro throughout the night and even when he woke up, “I hate him. He’s an absolute terror. He’s now a bother in my dreams as well.” Goro groans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Goro could rant about the irritation that Kurusu ignited deep within, his phone rang. He was  somewhat drowsy and frankly not bothering with identifying the caller while a thumb tapped to accept the call. “Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro silently hoped that it wasn’t the male who had been causing him an unpleasant, sleepless night. But he yearns to hear Kurusu’s voice regardless. “Good morning, Akechi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sigh of relief was expressed into the receiver of his smartphone upon realizing it was the director giving him a call. “I hope your days off from the case were beneficial to your health, but I would like to welcome you back to the office. We’ve made some progress with the case and I’ve been wanting to fill you in. I’ll see you in the office later this morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Director Shirogane. I’ll see you soon!” The adrenaline that motivated Goro in the beginning coursed through his veins once again, but now stronger than before. He haphazardly rushed through his usual routine, hoping that he could get to the office as quickly as possible and resume the case that had been a thorn in his side for far too long. Every tedious step happened in a blur and before Goro could process it, he was in front of the director’s office door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like the first day when Goro originally obtained the case. However, the stress pressing down onto his shoulders seemed far stronger than anything he’s ever experienced. The difference in feeling back then seemed so simple and carefree compared to the tense expectation he was held to now. Goro was paralyzed in thought, reflecting back then for far too long that Naoto walked over and opened the frosted doors for the young detective.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering how long it’d take you to knock on my door… It took far longer than necessary, might I add.” Despite the words sounding rather harsh, Naoto did have a teasing smile to them. It could’ve really sent Goro’s heart skyrocketing if it weren’t for the blunt rejection</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.“Apologies, Director Shirogane. I had to prepare myself for the onslaught of information that you had for me in regards to the Joker case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose that makes sense. I’m glad to see you’re back and eager as ever. Allow me to fill you in on our current findings.” Naoto directed Goro’s attention to the table placed in front of the couch that the two of them had found themselves on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the next hour Goro was briefed on their findings from new alibis, follow up interviews, and ending with narrowed down suspects. While the onslaught of information was daunting, it was also electrifying. What once was a feeling of hopelessness several days ago, now reverted to that fiery passion he once had. But the relief was short lasting as Naoto clued Goro into the final decision that had been made while he had been forced on vacation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re planning another sting?!” His wary came out loud and strained, prominent stress obvious on his once thrilled face. “Why would we do that?! Joker just got away last week, obviously he's suspicions will be higher than before. He was able to get away last time, what makes you think we could actually apprehend him now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro didn’t mean to come off as insulting, but the plan that was currently in motion seemed stupid and rushed. He already dealt with failure once, and it was absolutely never going to happen again. “Well the difference between then and now is that we’ll be having even more officers providing coverage than before. I will also personally be offering my assistance. Upon analyzing our failures from our previous attempt, I am partially at fault for placing such a large amount of responsibilities on you. I’ve begun to realize that this was your first time handling such a large number of people, and I failed to provide you with the necessary training. We’ll come together and apprehend Joker, I’m absolutely certain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look in the Director’s eyes truly showed the regret for their forgetfulness but also the devotion to their new opportunity. Uneasiness still plagued every fiber of Goro’s body and yet the Director was his superior and if they’ve already approved the paperwork there was nothing Goro could do about it, even if he objected. “Understood, Director Shirogane. I look forward to working alongside you.” Despite the negative feelings he had, Goro respectfully bowed to his senior before excusing himself from the office with copies of the newly obtained information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Days following Goro’s return to the office sped by in a flash and the long awaited second attempt at a sting arrived. Regardless of knowing that he had his superior supporting him, the fear of failing once again wretched at Goro’s insides. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If I make an embarrassment of myself tonight, I might as well quit the force all together. Failing is not an option tonight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>All while Goro gave himself a slightly threatening pep talk, Naoto had made their way over to him. While the air around them continued to not click as easily as it did after Goro’s lackluster love confession, Naoto appeared to push through it for the sake of their mutual title. “Rest assured that we’ll apprehend Joker tonight.” Naoto stated. Deep down, Goro hoped his Director’s confidence would lead to their victory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As night began to fall upon the museum, police started to flood every inch of the museum grounds. Naoto commanded and kept in contact with the east wing while Goro controlled the west. Officers scanned every inch of their surroundings, assuring that nothing slipped past them tonight when the sounds of footsteps on metal echoed above their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound was all too familiar to Goro as his eyes immediately shot up to the metal scaffolding he had previously been on. A shadowed figure similar to Joker’s stature seemed to run off east, and yet the very footsteps he originally heard sounded like they went further down to the west. “Sight of figure matching Joker’s silhouette seen to be running along the metal scaffolding above and headed towards the east! Shirogane, I’m sending officers your way to assist!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understood Akechi, remain alert in case there is a change of action on Joker’s behalf.” The sound of Naoto’s voice took over the communications system as they began ordering the officer’s in separate squarants to prepare for any possible attack. But there was uneasiness within Goro’s system, and yet it wasn’t the same uneasiness as before. It wasn’t the wary or failure, it was the uneasiness of deceit. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if it's just another one of Joker’s mischievous tricks? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Was all that kept playing in the back of his mind while he kept thinking back to the footsteps that echoed a different direction to the figure he originally saw. While Shirogane continued to command the officers around in preparation, Goro opted to investigate the tiny detail that seemed to irritate every inch of Goro’s mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His arms pulled him up the metal ladder that led to the all too familiar metal scaffolding, remembering the previous sting. He thought about that all too informal conversation he’d had with Joker. But this time was different. As Goro reached the top, a knife had been launched out from the darkness and towards his general direction. While Goro managed to avoid getting injured, the blade managed to clip and break the one and only form of communication Goro had with his fellow officers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You trickster!” Akechi exclaimed, adrenaline kicking in. Hebegan running along the metal scaffolding toward the man who attempted to injure him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course he’d plan to separate me from my team, why did I fall for it again?! Goro Akechi, you absolute buffoon! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>While the insults were strong, Goro couldn’t drone on them for long as his legs carried him closer and closer to the figure who he could now identify as Joker. Victory was practically within his grasp as they bobbed and weaved, one hoping for escape while the other craved for apprehension. But even with the goal in sight, there was still something that would prevent Goro from triumph. No matter how prepared Goro was for this moment, nothing could have readied him for what would happen next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand reached out to grasp the wrist of Joker, halting the criminal dead in his tracks and subduing him down onto the metal beams. But as Akechi had pinned Joker down, the mask that had concealed Joker’s identity slipped off his face. Lo and behold, Goro Akechi was greeted with the same silver eyes that had been plaguing his mind since the night at the jazz club.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“K-Kurusu?” Goro’s typically confident voice cracked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you finally caught me.” Kurusu chuckled, his arms held behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi </span>
  <b>knew </b>
  <span>it was him and yet seeing Kurusu pinned underneath him hurt. The sound of officers running underneath them sounded through the dark and ominous air of the museum. “Do you see Detective Akechi?!” One officer asked another, “we haven’t been able to get in contact with him!” Panic and uneasiness was evident in his voice and yet Akechi couldn’t bring himself to call out and inform them of the criminal who had been subdued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of directing the attention of the officers down below, Goro leaned in and whispered to Akira. “Why are you doing this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira smiled up at Akechi, “I told you before, but I’ll tell you again… I just wanted your attention.” The confession seemed genuine enough and yet it made Goro’s blood boil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU’VE GOT TO BE-” Akechi silenced himself mid-sentence as the officers looked around for the source of the noise. They looked around frantically but couldn’t see the two who were shrouded in darkness up above.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to run towards the back of the museum and see if Detective Goro is there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m going to split off and head deeper into the west wing!” The two officers went their separate ways and Goro waited till their foot steps were no longer heard before he continued scolding the idiotic criminal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anger coursed through his veins, a hand going and entangling within Akira’s hair as he tugged his head up. “You’ve got to be kidding me. You’ve been a pain in my side all this time simply because you craved affection?!” Goro grasped Kurusu’s hair harder, which only caused a rather awkward noise to come out of the subdued criminal’s lips. “You’ve been breaking and entering, stealing, and avoiding the law simply because you WANTED MY ATTENTION!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro’s eyes glimpse around the dead gallery, ensuring that his uncontrolled outbursts did not call for any unwanted attention from others. Once assured that they were indeed safe from an unfavorable visit, Akechi gave Kurusu the okay to speak. “Sorry to disappoint you with such a lack luster attempt, but it's the truth, Goro. As we’ve gotten older you’ve put every ounce of your soul into detective work. I already had to share you with the public, every outing we had you’d always get stopped and I had to pretend I was okay with the inconvenience. But then you started working every day and every night even when you didn’t have to. So what’s a better way to get what I want other than becoming the work you pour your all into.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was obvious that even though Kurusu was blatantly in the wrong, he had no remorse for his actions. It only pissed Goro off more. “So when you said that you’d surprise me and that my true feelings would come out, is this the event that you were alluding to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurusu simply nodded as his grey eyes looked Goro up and down. “There’s two ways you can go Goro. Either you turn me in or you let me go. Which one will you choose?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In that moment, it felt as though the two sides to Goro had appeared. On his left shoulder there was a version of him wearing a princely pure-white regalia with red accents. This version seemed perfect in every way, similar to the persona of Goro that was always presented to society for them to eat up and enjoy. It spoke in favor of justice that coursed through his veins. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’ve worked far too hard to just allow Kurusu to escape! He’s done so much wrong and needs to learn that with every wrong doing justice will prevail and he must atone for it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>On Goro’s right shoulder there was another version of him that brandished a black and dark blue striped outfit with several black studded belts strapped around his legs and arms, a short black cape and clawed gauntlets. This version of Goro seemed feral and unhinged, similar to Goro’s true self that was always tucked away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>As much as we detest the guy, there’s something special between the two of us. If we just give him to the cops, we’ll just continue on with our boring detective life. We’ve been a dirty cop before, it won’t hurt to do it one more time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The two voices each had their own points and yet Goro struggled to decide. “So…” Kurusu spoke up, redirecting Goro’s debating thoughts to the criminal who was still pinned down. “Not to rush, but we can’t stay here forever, eventually someone will come up here and see us. Either you decided or fate will decide for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro groaned, moving his body weight that had subdued Kurusu. “Get out of here. The weakest point is the north west corner of the museum, it has the least number of officers and is highly shrouded in darkness from the shrubbery.” Before Goro allowed Akira to run off, he grasped a handful of grey fabric. “Escape from here and you’ll be waiting for me back at Leblanc, but keep the lights off. Do you understand me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tension was evident between the two of them. Akira attempted to lean in for something different. Akechi shoved the male back, anger prominently showing on his face. “Just because I’m allowing trash like you to escape doesn’t mean I’ve fallen for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a forceful shove, Goro released the criminal and allowed him to make his escape empty handed. He stayed there for a moment, recollecting himself and processing the dishonorable decision. Several minutes passed before Goro stood and began making his way down. He collected the broken receiver on the way, as well as dishelve himself a bit to provide the illusion that he had been in an aggressive altercation with the criminal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once on the floor of the museum, Goro located the nearest officer and borrowed his ear piece. “Director Shirogane, come in!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Detective Akechi! We lost communication with you, is everything alright?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was able to locate Joker, but he broke my ear piece during our clash. I attempted to apprehend him but he managed to escape several minutes ago. My team scan the west half of the museum and try to get a visual on the culprit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several seconds of silence occurred over the communications system before an officer finally spoke up. “Eyes on the culprit! He’s escaping through the greenery of the north west corner!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apprehend at all costs!” Naoto spoke up on the communication system. “Any nearby officers please close in and provide back up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with the officers closing in on Akira, Goro knew that he would get away and the night would once again end in failure. Goro played along with their little charades in order to stay inconspicuous for his crimes he had assisted in but as soon as Naoto had confirmed Joker’s escape, Goro said his goodbyes for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once away from his colleagues, Goro called a taxi to drive him to the backstreets of Yongen-Jaya. He paid his dues and quickly maneuvered the narrow walkways all the way to the run down cafe. Goro knocked on the door of the closed coffee shop then peaked through the glass door. “It’s me, idiot. Let me in, we have </span>
  <b>a lot </b>
  <span>to discuss.” His tone was threatening and pointed, ready to unleash a world of hurt upon the selfish juvenile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within seconds of the threat, Kurusu appeared and unlocked the door to the Detective. Before he could attempt to sweeten up the detective, Goro had grasped Akira's black pj shirt. “I’ll wait for you upstairs. Check the backstreets, make sure no one has followed me. Once you’ve confirmed that we’re clear you’re going to lock the door and meet me upstairs, understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira swallowed hard and nodded. Goro let go of the stretched and aged cotton fabric, pushing through the lifeless establishment and climbing up the dated wooden stairs. Once in Leblanc’s attic, he removed his coat and tossed it onto the lumpy couch and walked over to sit on Akira’s bed. Goro sat there and waited, his eyes staring daggers at the attic stair entrance, waiting for his criminal to arrive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several minutes passed as Goro sat in silence, fiery anger coursed through his veins. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he heard his barista making their way up the stairs. Once their eyes connected, Goro crossed his legs and the interrogation began. “Come over here.” Goro demanded, sensing Akira’s skittishness from a mile away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Akira got closer, Akechi’s threat levels intensified. “Kneel.” Akechi commanded while he also attempted to keep his anger at a moderate and tolerable level. Akira followed Akechi’s demands, knowing that deep down if he didn’t listen to the angry male he was absolutely gonna regret the consequences. “So, you’ve been breaking the law now for months and being a pain in my ass, all because you’ve been craving my attention?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira stared at his lap, avoiding the pressure Akechi’s presence pressed down onto him. “Yes, it seems like you never had time for me like you did back then. So what better way to get your attention than to be a case for work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi grabbed Akira’s chin, tilting it up to lock eyes with him. “Do you understand how selfish and childish you sound, Kurusu? You didn’t even make an effort to message me or reach out! And now because of your troublesome decisions I had to play bad cop and allow a criminal to escape!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can turn myself in.” Akira suggested while maintaining the forced eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi’s grasp on Kurusu’s chin intensified, feeling as if his emotions were really getting tested at this moment. “And allow my rule breaking to go to waste? I don’t think you understand the significance of our situation. Even if you stopped your thievery, they’ll find a way to bring it back to you. I have to personally go and destroy the case files I worked so hard to obtain. You’re absolutely selfish, Kurusu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in love with you… I’m willing to face imprisonment just to get some of your time.” With every word Akira said, it made Goro even more pissed off. The distance between them decreased, Akechi leaning forward more to express the negative feelings Kurusu made him have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Kurusu, and it pisses me off how much I do! You owe me big time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make it up to you.” He brought Goro’s hand to his lips, gently kissing at the soft skin. “I promise I’ll stop being Joker, I can even return all the objects I’ve stolen. But you’re the one treasure I want to keep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi groaned, feeling unsatisfied with this resolve and yet Kurusu’s gentle kisses were slowly making his law breaking a bit more tolerable. “I’m not looking forward to the morning when I’ll have to destroy some incriminating evidence about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then allow me to distract you until then. Stay the night with me.” Akira’s kisses began to trail up Goro’s arm until finally his lips ghosted above the angry detective’s lips. “I promise I’ll make it up to you.” The rest of their night was spent in each other's company, Goro slowly beginning to forget about the laws that he broke on his now lovers behalf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with the distraction from Kurusu, Goro struggled to fall asleep that night, conflicting thoughts going back and forth within his mind. Part of his mind stressed over his sense of justice that had been violated on the behalf of someone else. He broke several laws already, and several more soon enough, all because he had fallen for a criminal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as he mulled it over more and more, Goro began to realize that Joker only ceased to exist because of Goro’s devotion to his career. All Goro thought about day in and day out since graduating high school was how he could capitalize on every small victory he obtained. He had become focused on such superficial things like position and power that he didn’t realize what he already had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve become no better than my father…” Goro mumbled to himself while hiding away within Kurusu’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll never be as horrible as that man.” Kurusu mumbled while his eyes remained closed. Goro felt Akira’s arm wrap tighter around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for waking you. Please go back to sleep.” Goro laid there and listened to Kurusu’s breaths slowly begin to slow again. Once confident that his boyfriend had fallen asleep, Goro fell back into his daunting thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What did he care more about, his career or his boyfriend? Being the detective prince filled his superficial wants, while Kurusu made him feel treasured. The decision was a difficult one but if he wanted to be the best version of himself he knew what he had to do. Goro would focus on himself, his relationship, and his detective work would take the back seat. The decision was going to take time to accept and it was going to have rough times to tolerate, but nothing could be worse than Tokyo’s detective prince falling in love with a criminal.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you got all the way down here than thank you for reading! Usually SFW stuff is not my typical writing and it's actually kind of hard for me to write, so thanks for joining me on this ride of some self-indulgent writing!</p><p>This never would have happened if it wasn't for my beta @StormyGaddon on Twitter and AO3! I've never had the confidence to get someone to beta my work and Stormy legit kept me going. They were perfect in every single way and they really were the true MVP.</p><p>Thank you for any love and support that any of you guys leave and I hope to do more Persona fics in the future since I LOVE the franchise!</p><p>And before you head out, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE check out the art for this collaboration! Once again it was done by @Eveebear_ on Twitter and @evebear02 on Instagram and its BEAUTIFUL!</p><p>https://twitter.com/Eveebear_/status/1350741283275485185</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>